Soluzek
by Mithaniel
Summary: Harry entame sa 6ème année. comme chui nul pr les résumés, il vaudrai mieu ke vous alliez voir vous même de koi parle cette histoire.
1. Chapitre1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf les persos et les quelque truc que j'ai invent

Chapitre1

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Harry était rentré chez les Dursley et depuis il sortait rarement de sa chambre, même pour aller se nourrir. Depuis la mort de Sirius il restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Ses " amis " avait promis de gardé contact avec lui mais depuis, ils ne répondait pas aux lettre que Harry leur envoyait. Lui qui pensait qu'ils auraient compris qu'il aurait besoin de soutien à cause du décès de Sirius.

Il était assis dans un coin de la chambre, les genoux contre sa tête, il pensait encore et toujours à Sirius. C'était de sa faute si il était mort. Si il aurait pratiqué l'occlumancie, il serait jamais tombé dans le piège de Voldemort.

" Tout est de ma faute. La renaissance de Voldemort, La mort de Cédric et de Sirius" se dit-il.

Il était fatigué de toute ces choses qui lui arrivait.

" Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que toute cette souffrance s'arrête " pensa t'il.

Il descendit au rez de chaussée et alla dans la cuisine. Il prit un couteau dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs et remonta. Au passage il croisa sa tante qui regarda le couteau d'un air soucieux.

_- Que va tu faire avec ça ?_ lui demanda t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Rien qui te concerne, et pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Parce que je me fais du souci pour toi_, avoua t'elle.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement puis rentra dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Il s'assit sur son lit puis prit le couteau et se coupa les veines avec un sourire. Il s'allongea ensuite et ferma les yeux.

_- Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre….papa, maman, Sirius,_ murmura t-il. 

Il se trouvait dans un pré magnifique. Il y'avait un lac de la taille de celui de Poudlard et une forêt qui avait l'air dangereuse.

" sa doit être sa le paradis" se dit-il.

_- Alors, sa te plaît_ ? dit une voix derrière lui. 

Il se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé et il faillit s'évanouir en voyant que c'était son père.

_- pa...papa ?_ dit-il. 

Son père acquiesça. Harry se jeta dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

_- Harry sur ce coup ci tu m'as déçu_, dit-i_l. A quoi pensais-tu ? _

Harry baissa la tête honteux.

_- Je suis désolé papa, _dit-il_. _

Son père soupira_._

- Ce n'est pas grave tu n'es pas mort.

- Quoi ????!!! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Mais pourquoi ??Comment ??

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venu, tu n'as pas encore accompli ta destiné. 

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelque minutes.

_- Harry je ne peux pas rester avec toi, mais promets moi une chose._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Promets moi de ne jamais essayer de te suicider, de ne pas baisser les bras._

_- Je te le promets._

_- Bon il faut que j'y aille_.

Il allait partir mais Harry le retint par le bras.

_- Papa tu pourra dire à maman et à Sirius qu'ils me manquent ?_

_- Je pourrait le dire à ta mère, mais à Sirius j'en doute._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- A toi de trouver la solution. Au revoir. _

Puis il disparut laissant Harry seul. Harry s'assit sur le sol près du lac et jeta des cailloux dans le lac, perdu dans ses pensés. Il entendit des personne parler entre eux derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit alors trois hommes parler en avançant vers lui. Celui qui était à droite avait les cheveux noirs et long, il avait une barbe d'un noir profond et était vêtu d'une robe verte et argent. Celui qui ce tenait au milieu était vieux et vêtu d'une robe banche éclatante, il avait une barbe blanche semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Celui à gauche était jeune et avait les cheveux blond. Il était vêtu d'une robe rouge et or. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Harry il arrêtèrent leur discussion.

_- Bonjour_, dit poliment celui au milieu. _Tu doit être Harry Potter, c'est ça ?_

_- Ou..oui c'est bien moi._

_- Je me présente_, dit celui qui était à gauche._ Je me nomme Godric Gryffondor._

_- Moi,_ dit celui du milieu, _Je me nomme Merlin._

- _Et moi_, finit celui à droite, _Je me nomme Salazard Serpentard._

_- Heu.... enchant_, dit Harry mal à l'aise. _Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?_

_- Nous sommes venus pour t'entraîner_, dit Godric. _Et nous ne sommes pas au paradis, nous sommes dans un endroit que Merlin à créé pour que l'on puisse t'entraîner._

_- Mais sa va prendre du temps_, dit Harry un peu plus sûr de lui.

- _Sache que chez toi, deux jours sera équivalent à un an ici,_ dit Merlin.

- _Donc nous allons t'apprendre la magie sans baguette, à devenir animagi, la magie noire, l'art des potions, les duels, les arts martiaux moldus, la magie des runes, celle arcanique, la magie elfique, la métamorphomagie, la magie ancestrale et la magie élémentaire c'est tout, je crois que je n'est rien oublié, n'est ce pas Merlin ?_

_- Bien sûr, mon cher Salazard._

_- Bon, et si on se mettaient au travail. _****

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Minerva parlait par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée.

_- Minerva convoquez tout les membres de l'ordre, immédiatement_, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète.

- _Que se passe t-il Albus ?_ demanda t-elle à Dumbledore.

- _Je vous expliquerai après, faites ce que je vous ai dit_, demanda Albus.

Minerva transplana de chez elle devant _12 square grimmaurd_. Elle rentra en trombe dans la maison, réveillant au passage le tableau de la mère à Sirius. Elle alla au salon sans s'en préoccuper et vit qu'il y'avait tout les membres qui était présent.

- _Il y'a une réunion d'urgence,_ dit-elle. _Dumbledore nous rejoindra._

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle de réunion et interrogèrent Minerva qui leur dit qu'elle ne savait rien de plus qu'eux. Ils prirent place et attendirent qu'Albus arrive. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et leur expliqua le problème.

_-Voilà je vais vous dire ce qu'il y'a,_ Dit-il. _Mais commencont par le commencement. Lorsqu'on à placer Harry chez les moldus, je lui lancé un sort très complexe. Ce sort me permettait de garder un œil sur lui ou qu'il aille._

_- Mais ou est le problème Albus ?_ demanda Lupin.

- _J'y viens,_ répondit Albus. _Je surveillais tout ces fait et geste grâce à ceci. _

Il sortit de sa poche une bague en or.

_- Cette bague que vous voyez,_ rajouta t-il_, me disait ou il était, ce qu'il faisait et même à qui il parlait. Mais aujourd'hui, la bague ne m'a rien indiqué sur Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est peut être mort._

_- Mais c'est pas possible, le sort à du être annulé, _répondit Mme Weasley.

-_ J'ai bien peur que sa ne soit pas possible,_ répondit Albus. _Les seuls moyens pour que ce sort ne fonctionne plus, c'est que soit celui qui à lancé le sort soit mort ou l'ai annulé, ou soit que celui qui à subi le sort meurt. Nous allons voir chez les moldus si Harry est encore l_.

Ils transplanèrent tous devant la maison d'Harry et essayèrent d'entrer mais il y'avait une barrière invisible qui les repoussa. Rogue fulminait en se relevant et les autres furent étonné et se demandèrent qui avait installé la barrière. Il essayèrent d'enlever la barrière mais même Dumbledore ne réussit pas.

_- Alastor_, dit-il, _Voulez-vous bien regardez si Harry est dans sa chambre ?_

_- Bien entendu Albus. _

Maugrey regarda à travers le mur grâce à son œil magique et vit qu'Harry était là.

_-Il est l_, dit-il. _Et il respire_.

- _Comment peux-tu savoir sa ?_demanda Tonks.

- _Parce que sa poitrine se soulève,_ grogna t-il.

- _Bien, puisqu' Harry est là et vivant, nous ferions mieux de repartir, _dit Albus.

- _Mais que pensez vous de la barrière Albus._

_- Sa doit être Harry qui l'a installé inconsciemment. En tout cas elle est assez puissante pour le protéger jusqu'à la fin des vacances. _

Il transplanèrent tous devant _12 square grimmaurd_, ne sachant pas que, pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry apprenait des sorts de haut niveau avec les trois plus grand mages de la terre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Harry avait beaucoup progressé, Il contrôlaient la magie élémentaire et faisait un duel avec Godric et Salazard. Merlin, quant à lui, n'était qu'un simple spectateur et notait ses défauts.

Harry fit apparaître une boule de feux dans chacune de ses mains et les lança sur Godric et Salazard qui firent un bouclier de terre pour se protéger. Ils lui lancèrent une boule de feu combiné avec de l'électricité mais Harry plongea sur le coté pour évité la boule qui alla creuser un trou dans un grand chêne. Il fit apparaître une boule d'électricité qui flotta dans l'air devant lui et contre-attaqua avec une tornade que les deux autres annulèrent en l'entourant de terre. Il mit la boule d'électricité dans sa main et une boule d'eau dans l'autre Il les fit flotter devant lui. Ils joignit ses deux mains et les deux boules n'en formait plus qu'une. Il lança la boule. Salazard et Godric ne sachant par qu'il contrôlaient la trajectoire de la boule avec sa main, ils firent un bouclier qui ne les protégeaient pas par derrière. Harry dévia la boule vers le haut et la fit venir la derrière tout lentement. Il fit un tremblement de terre pour les occupé et lança la boule qui étaient derrière eux à toute vitesse. Elle les toucha et les électrocuta. Harry annula le sort de la boule et ils vinrent s'incliner devant lui, signe qu'ils abandonnaient le combat et qu'Harry étaient plus fort qu'eux.

_-Bravo Harry_, dit Merlin. _Tu as réussi à les battre. On va donc continuer avec la magie sans baguette et tu vas devenir animagus. Choisis avec lequel des deux tu veux commencer ? _

_- Je voudrai bien commencer par devenir animagi._

_- D'accord, _répondit Merlin_. _

Il fit apparaître un livre devant lui et dit à Harry de s'asseoir en tailleur et de vidé son esprit, ce qu'il fit sans problème. Il récita une formule et Harry vit défilé des animaux devant lui. Puis plus rien, il se sentait tombé, il voulut crié mais il n'y arriva pas. Il atterri sur ses deux pied. Et vit des centaines d'animaux.

- _Bienvenu à toi Solusek, _lui dit un phénix. _Tu auras pour animagi tout les animaux_.

_- Mais…_

_-_ _Il n y a pas de mais, tu auras tout les animaux pour animagi et tu ne peux rien y faire. _

_- Bien, mais sa va mettre du temps pour que je puisse me transformer en chacun des animaux._

_- Je vais te rassurer Solusek, tu peux te transformer dès maintenant en chacun de nous. Bon il est temps que tu parte. _

Harry se réveilla au milieu du pré ou il s'entraînait et vit que Merlin était là à coté de lui, en train de lire un livre.

-_A salut,_ dit-il. _Tu as quel animal comme animagi?_

_- Ben en fait un phénix m'a dit que j'avais tout les animaux comme animagi et il m'a appelé Solusek._

_- Incroyable, tu es le seul homme qui es jamais réussi à devenir un animagi néant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a appelé Solusek._

_- D'accord._

_- Mais ce qu'il est cool c'est que je peux me transformer maintenant sans méditer._

Il se transforma en lion sous les yeux de Merlin et ensemble ils partirent vers la maison que Merlin avait construit avec l'aide de Salazard et de Godric. Ils rentrèrent et des qu'il virent le lion, ils furent grandement étonnés.

_Harry à déjà réussi,_ demanda Salazard.

- _Oui, il est devenu animagi néant,_ répondit Merlin.

Harry apparut sous leur yeux.

_- Bon je monte me couché, j'suis crevé,_ dit-il. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Merlin, Godric et Salazard avaient une discussion animée.

_- Le phénix l'a appelé Solusek, ce qui veut dire qu'une partit de lui c'est déjà qui il est._

- _C'est étonnant…. Vous n'imaginez pas la puissance qu'il faut avoir pour pouvoir être animagus néant. Vous pensez qu'il est assez puissant pour allez voir les djiokans ?_

- _Pour l'instant nous ne le savons pas. Il faudra continuer son entraînement comme convenu et si possible nous verrons si nous pourrons l'envoyer chez les djiokans._

_- Mais personne n'a encore réussi à en revenir… c'est du suicide. S'il il ne revient pas, les ténèbres envahiront le monde et peu être même qu'il envahira le chenkra._

_- C'est un risque que nous devons prendre_.

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu... A la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf les persos et les quelque truc que j'ai inventé et que vous ne retrouverez pas dans les livres de J.K. Rowling.

Chapitre2

_- Bravo Harry tu es arrivé à la fin de ton entraînement, enfin pas tout à fait. _

En 5 ans ( 10 jours ), Harry avait appris plus qu'à Poudlard. Il maîtrisait assez bien toute les formes de magie, et était plus puissant dans tout les domaines, sauf dans les invocations, que les trois adultes. Et ce depuis qu'il avait appris qui il était vraiment.

_- Que voulez vous dire par là,_ demanda t'il. _viens là, il faut que l'ont te parle. _

Harry les suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils s'assirent confortablement dans les fauteuils.

_-Harry, tu connais les djiokans ?_ demanda Merlin.

- _Non, _répondit Harry._ Qui sont-ils ? _

_- Ce sont les êtres les plus puissants de chaque races magiques, comme les elfes, les nains, les nymphes et pleins d'autres._

_- Oui et alors ? demanda Harry._

_- Ce que nous allons te proposer, c'est d'aller les voir._

_- Mais sa me servira à quoi ?_

_- A hérité de leurs pouvoirs, mais il y'a un risque. Il faut que nous récitions des formules et tu iras les voir, mais il se peut que tu ne reviennes jamais._

_- Je prend ce risque._

_- ....D'accord. _

Il allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et Harry s'allongea sur le sol pendant que Merlin récitait les formules.

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, sans aucune porte.

_- Bonjour mon petit, _dit une voix derrière lui. _Sa fait longtemps que je t'attends. _

C'était une vélane qui venait de parler. Elle avait de long cheveux d'or qui volaient derrière elle, la peau scintillante comme un clair de lune et des yeux bleus.

_-Bonjour madame,_ répondit poliment Harry.

- _Oh, ne m'appelle pas madame, je ne suis pas mariée._

_- D'accord mademoiselle, vous pouvez me dire ce que je dois faire._

_- Oh ne me vouvoie pas non plus, je ne suis pas si vieille que sa...J'ai juste 429 ans. _

Elle se mit à rire bruyamment.

" Sûrement de l'humour de vélanes " se dit-il.

_- Et pour l'épreuve, tu l'as déjà passer, et brillamment, car il fallait que tu résiste à mon charme. Tu dois partir voir le suivant mais avant laisse moi te dire quelque chose. D'accord. Il faut que tu fasses très attention avec l'elfe car son épreuve est la plus difficile, mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras, car tu es quelqu'un de spécial._

_- Merci beaucoup pour vos avertissement._

_- De rien. Au revoir. _

Harry se sentit décoller et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, il ouvrit les yeux, mais il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans la même salle.

_- Salut,_ entendit–il. 

Cette fois ci c'était un nain qui avait parlé.

_- Bonjour, qu'elle est mon épreuve._

_Je vois que tu es pressé, donc tu dois me forger une épée, ressemblant à celle-ci,_ dit-il en faisant apparaître une épée.

Il tapa dans ses mains et aussitôt il se retrouvèrent chez un forgeron nain qui, dès qu'il vit l'autre nain, s'inclina et sortit. Harry se mit au travail et au bout d'un quart d'heure il termina.

_- Bravo, tu as réussi l'épreuve. Fais très attention à l'elfe car si tu te blesse ici tu te blesse là-bas alors si...._

_- Je meurs ici, je meurs là bas, _dit Harry qui avait des idées sur l'épreuve de l'elfe. __

Le nain hocha la tête.

- Au revoir, dit-il. 

Harry se sentit encore décoller et ferma les yeux.

Harry atterri dans une pièce peu éclairé. Il avait avec lui l'épée qu'il avait forgé avec le nain. Après avoir fait toute les autres épreuves avec un être de l'eau, du feu, de la terre, de l'air, une nymphe, un vampire, un centaure et un gobelin, il était maintenant sûr que c'était la dernière épreuve et que c'était celle de l'elfe. Sachant déjà qu'elle était l'épreuve, il ferma les yeux et mit tout ses sens en alerte. Il entendit une épée fendre l'air et se baissa. Il engagea un combat avec ce mystérieux attaquant, qui, il en était sur, était l'elfe.

Il esquivait et paraît les coups, mélangeant ce combat aux arts martiaux. L'elfes sauta très haut pour éviter un coup et se cacha dans la noirceur du plafond. Harry ferma les yeux en regardant vers le plafond. Il sentit les déplacement rapide de l'elfe. Celui-ci sauta derrière lui et s'apprêtait à lui donné un coup d'épée au bras mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il lui prit le bras et lui fit une balayette. L'elfe à terre et sans arme avait perdu puisqu'Harry avait placé son épée sous la gorge de celui-ci.

_- Bravo tu as gagné, tu as réussi mon épreuve. _

Harry l'aida à se relever. L'elfe alla se placer à deux mètre d'Harry. Les êtres magiques dont Harry avait réussi les épreuves étaient apparues à côté de l'elfe.

_- Tu es très puissant Soluzek_, dit l'elfe. _Comme tu as réussi les épreuves je pense que nous pouvons te nommer chef de chacune de nos race. Maintenant, tu as nos dons et notre sang, à chacun. Harry Potter, nous te nommons chef des êtres magiques, reforme l'alliance et unis nos peuples. _

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et disparurent. Harry se sentit à nouveaux décoller mais ne ferma pas les yeux.

Harry se réveilla et vit Merlin qui attendait qu'il se réveille.

_- Harry tu t'es réveillé, c'est magnifique tu as réussi les épreuves._

_- Oui, c'était du gâteau, ou sont les autres ?_

_- Ils sont partis au chenkra, tu veux qu'ont aille les voir ?_

_- Oui je veux bien._

_- Prend ma main. _

Harry la prit et direct il se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall ou se trouvait plein de monde habillé avec des robes, à capuche qui cachaient leurs visage, blanche.

- _Bonjour Merlin,_ dit l'un d'entre eux. _Qui est ton ami ?_

- _Tu dois le connaître, c'est Soluzek, _répondit Merlin. _Nous sommes venus voir Salazard et Godric._

_- Mais que fait-il ici, ce n'est pas un céleste._

_- Je craint que si, _dit un autre céleste qui venait d'arriv_. Il a du sang de céleste, c'est sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas pu venir jusqu'ici. Et puis Salazard et Godric sont en service._

_- Je ne comprend pas comment, _répondit l'autre_. Peut être Merlin en connaît t'il la cause._

_- Excuser moi mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, _dit Harry en s'incrustant dans la conversation._ Et ou sommes nous ? qui êtes vous ?_

_- Excuser nous Soluzek, je me présente, _dit le premier._ Je me nomme Ramus et voici mon collègue et ami Barbas. Nous sommes des céleste._

_- Nous allons vous expliquer,_ dit Barbas en voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas._ Nous sommes au chenkra, là ou tout les céleste vont dès qu'ils sont morts. Vos parents, je crois, sont des céleste et...._

_- Je peux les voir ?_

_- Non je ne crains qu'ils soient en service. Alors ou en étais-je ? Ah oui. Les êtres humains qui ont une âme purs sont choisis, dès leurs mort, par des licornes, et deviennent ainsi des célestes. En faite les célestes sont des être purs. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être un céleste vu que vous n'êtes pas mort._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, _dit merlin. _Il a réussi toutes les épreuves des djiokans. C'est le premier depuis que la magie existe. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi c'est un céleste, Je crois savoir que dès que nous réussissant les épreuves en hérite des connaissances de chaque peuples qui utilise la magie mais aussi de leur sang. Hors il y'a un céleste qui est devenu un djiokans...c'est un elfe, je crois._

_- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, car il faut encore que j'entraîne le jeune Potter. _

Harry prit la main de Merlin et il se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'entraînement.

_- Bien Harry, vu que tu as du sang céleste dans les veines, je vais t'apprendre la magie des céleste, qui est appelé la magie de l'esprit._

_ Mais cette magie va me servir à quoi exactement ?_

_- Ben, tu pourras venir au chenkra, ce que seul des célestes peuvent faire et tu pourras allé voir les morts. En faites la magie des céleste est de la magie sans baguette plus puissante que la magie avec baguette. Mais si tu utilise la baguette en même temps que la magie de l'esprit, lorsque tu lancera un sort avec ta baguette elle sera plus puissante que lorsque tu utilise la magie de l'esprit seul. Tu m'as comprit ?_

_- Oui, je crois._

_- Bien commençons l'entraînement, comme tu n'es pas mort, ce ne sera pas facile. Mais vu que tu as une grande puissance magique, je pense que tu la maîtrisera à merveille. Fermes les yeux et fait le vide dans ta tête. Pense que tu est la magie, que ton corps n'est fait que de magie. Si tu ne vois pas la magie dans tout ton corps, alors essaye de la faire couler en toi, pour que tu ne sois plus qu'une source de magie. _

Harry ferma les yeux et médita. Il voulait être une entité de magie, faire couler la magie dans ses veines, dans son corps, n'être fait que de magie. Au bout de pratiquement une heure, il réussit. Quelque chose de magnifique se produisit alors. Des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos, Une lumière blanche émanait de lui. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Harry se trouvait torse nu, dévoilant ainsi ses muscles. Sa robe avait fait place à un pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux était plus long et il avait pris quelque centimètres.

_- Ca y est Harry_, lui dit Merlin_. Tu as réussi et je peux te dire que tu as beaucoup changer. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit apparaître un miroir devant lui en y pensant. Son changement ne l'étonna guère. Il eut un sourire et se retransforma. Ses ailes avait disparut et ses cheveux étaient revenus à leur taille d'origine. Il avait même récupéré ses vêtements.

_- Sa veut dire que je peux utiliser la magie de l'esprit ? _demanda t'il

_ Oui Harry, _répondit Merlin_. Lance un lumos pour voir la puissance ton sort. _

Harry pensa au lumos et aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante sortit de sa main. Il annula le sort rien qu'en y pensant.

_Harry... ton sort est plus puissant que ceux des célestes. A mon avis cette puissance doit te venir du fait que tu n'es pas encore mort. Libère toute ta puissance, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne blessera personne. _

Harry se concentra pour laisser exploser sa puissance et cela ne tarda pas. Tellement il était puissant, la terre en tremblait. Le ciel se couvrit et il y'eu une grande rafale de vent. Il se mit à pleuvoir et il y eut des éclairs qui zébrait le ciel. Un éclairs toucha la terre et il y'eu une grande flamme qui naissait sous les yeux incrédule de Merlin. Elle se propageait vers Harry mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, une force invisible le retenant. Harry passa à travers les flammes sans que cela ne le brûle et la pluie se fit de plus en plus violente éteignant le feu. Dès qu'Harry diminua sa puissance, tout se calma. Le ciel devint bleu, le sol sec comme si il n'avait jamais plu.

_- Que c'est t-il passé ? _demanda t-il.

- _Harry, tu es un mystique, tu c'est ce que c'est ?_

_- Oui, j'ai lu des livres dessus dans la bibliothèque. A ce qui paraît ce sont des êtres capable de maîtriser les éléments. Aucun des mystiques n'arrivaient à maîtriser parfaitement plus de deux éléments. En faite tout le monde peut contrôler les éléments, mais pas comme les mystiques. Ceux-ci, peuvent priver une personne d'air si l'élément de l'air les a accepté. D'autre de respirer sous l'eau si l'élément de l'eau les a accepté._

_- Eh ben, je pense que tout les élément t'ont accepté. Je pense que mon travail est fini. Maintenant je vais te laisser, il faut aussi que j'aille travailler. Si tu veux tu peux t'entraîner à créer des sorts ce qui est très difficile. Mais vu ta puissance, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal. _

Deux semaines était passé depuis que Harry était tombé dans le coma. Dumbledore s'inquiétait mais ne laissait rien paraître. Maugrey était resté pour veillée sur Harry, vu que personne ne pouvait passer la barrière. Mais celui-ci transplana dans le salon ou, heureusement pour lui, tout les membres de l'ordre était réunis.

_- Réunion d'urgence, _dit-il_. Il y'a un problème avec le jeune Potter. _

Tous allèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et attendirent que Maugrey prennent la parole.

_- Comme vous le savez tous, _dit-il._ C'est moi qui surveillait Potter, vu que je suis le seul à avoir un œil magique. Donc, aujourd'hui je surveillait le jeune Potter comme d'habitude, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Toute sa chambre était illuminé, la lumière était tellement blanche que j'ai été aveuglé. Dès que la lumière s'est éteinte, Harry avait disparu avec toute s'est affaire._

_- Comment sa disparu ?_ demanda Molly Weasley.

- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit un enlèvement, _répondit-il._ Sinon ils n'auraient pas prit ses affaires. Je pense qu'il a fugué. Mais je ne peut expliquer la lumière aveuglante. Il faudra annoncer au peuple sorcier que Harry Potter à disparu. _

Tout les membres de l'ordre avait été mit au courant de la prophétie et tous savaient que si ils ne retrouvaient pas Harry, le monde sorcier serait perdus.

N/A: merci beaucoup pour les reviews et à la prochaine....!


	3. Chapitre3

****

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf les persos et les quelque truc que j'ai inventé et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.

Chapitre3

C'était le moment de partir, Harry le savait bien. Il avait passé sept merveilleuses années avec Merlin, Godric et Salazard. Il était devenu très puissant, plus que Merlin. Il avait créée des sorts d'une puissance redoutable et très efficace.

_Bien Harry, il est temps de se dire aurevoir_, dit Merlin avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

_Ne vous inquiétez pas_, dit-il_. Je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps. _

Harry avait développé des liens très fort avec Merlin. Cela l'attristait de partir, mais il devait le faire pour le monde sorcier.

_Ne t'inquiète pas à ton réveil Harry si tu ne reconnais pas le lieu ou tu vas te réveiller. On va t'envoyer dans un lieu ou tu pourras t'installer sans que les sorciers te retrouvent. _

_D'accord, merci beaucoup Salazard._

_ Et tiens les clés de nos coffres chez Gringotts. C'est les coffres 1, 3 et 4. Bon c'est l'heure d y aller. _

Harry les serra chacun dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna et disparu.

Harry apparut dans un grand pré à coté d'un grand lac et d'une grande forêt. Il décida de commencer à créer sa demeure. Il pensa à la même maison qu'avait créé Merlin pendant qu'il s'entraînait. La maison commença à se construire petit à petit et dès qu'elle fut terminé il créa juste à coté une grande serre. Grâce à la magie élémentaire de la terre il fit poussé toute les plantes qu'il connaissait. Il rentra ensuite dans sa maison. Le hall d'entrée était grand et magnifique. D'un simple geste de la main, des statues apparurent pour décorée le Hall. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et fit apparaître un frigo et tout se dont il avait besoin dans une cuisine.

Vers midi, il avait fini de remplir sa maison avec des objets utiles et décoratives. il sortit de la maison pour lancer des sorts de protection. N'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette et la magie sans baguette, il décida d'utiliser la magie de l'esprit. Il lança plein de sorts de protection tous aussi puissant que ceux utiliser à Poudlard. Il décida de passer le reste de la journée à faire du shopping. Il transplana sur le chemin de traverse, dans un coin sombre. Il décida de commencer par aller chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent. L'un des Gobelins le conduisit à son coffre. Il retira la moitié de l'argent qu'il y avait dans son coffre et repartit avec le Gobelin. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Salazar et demanda au Gobelin de le conduire aux coffre 1, 3 et 4. Arrivé au coffre numéro 1, il sortit une clé et la donna au Gobelin. Celui-ci ouvrit le coffre et Harry rentra à l'intérieur. Le coffre était trois fois plus grand que le sien et était rempli d'argent, de livre et d'objet. Harry, d'un simple mouvement de la main, fit disparaître les livres et les objets. Seul une épée et l'argent était resté dans le coffre. Il s'avança vers l'épée et remarqua que celle-ci était enfoncer dans le sol. Il posa une main sur la poigne et une lumière blanche l'entoura. Il retira l'épée et la fit disparaître elle aussi. Il alla ensuite dans le coffre numéro 3, où il n y'avait que de l'argent, des livres et aussi une moitié de parchemin au milieu de la pièce. Il prit la moitié de parchemin et fit disparaître les livres. Il alla dans le dernier coffre qui était sombre. Dans la pièce se trouvait plein de livres et d'objets. il y'avait aussi une étagère plein d'ingrédients pour les potions. Au milieu de pièce se trouvait une épée et un grimoire. Harry retira l'épée et une lumière verte l'entoura. Il la fit disparaître avec les livres, les objets, les ingrédients et le grimoire. Il demanda au Gobelin de le reconduire à la surface. Arrivé dans le hall de la banque, Harry sortit directement. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de madame Guipure. Il prit plusieurs robes à sa taille, toutes plus belle les une que les autres et lui allant à merveille. Lorsqu'il sortit du magasin, il vit un troupeau de sorciers devant Fleury et Bott. Il se fraya un chemin parmi ses sorciers et vit quelle était l'objet de temps d'attention. Sur la gazette du sorcier en pouvait voir en gros titre " **_Le Survivant à disparu "_**. Harry en acheta un exemplaire et lu l'article.

****

Ce matin, Albus Dumbledore nous a informé que le survivant, Harry Potter, avait disparu avec toutes ses affaires. Il pense que se ne serait pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui l'aurait kidnappé, car les affaires du Survivant on disparu. Mais peut être serait-ce une ruse du seigneur des ténèbres pour nous faire croire que le jeune Potter se serait enfui. Si vous apercevez le Survivant, signalez le au Ministère de la magie. Néanmoins nous espérons qu'il n'est rien arrivé à notre héros et qu'il reviendra vite.

Votre envoyé spécial, Alan Rick 

Harry eut un sourire et jeta le journal. Il alla ensuite du coté moldu pour acheté des vêtements à sa taille. Il commença à marcher dans les rues de Londres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ou il allait. Il décida de faire demi-tour et de demander son chemin à un passant lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'ou provenait les sons et se trouva dans une ruelle sombre. Au fond de cette rue il y'avait un cul de sac ou se trouvait trois personnes. Il s'avança pour mieux voir et vu qu'il y'avait deux garçons qui tenait une fille qui se débattait. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il couru jusqu'à eux. Il s'arrêta derrière l'un des garçons et lui tapota l'épaule. Le garçon se retourna doucement et se reçu un coup de poing dans la face. Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et, pendant que le mec était à genou, à bout de souffle, il lui donna un coup de pied retourner qui l'assomma. Il se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième garçon qui avait sortit un poignard. Il essaya de donner un coup de poignard dans le ventre d'Harry qui l'avait éviter sans problème. Il voulut donner un coup de poignard dans son visage mais Harry attrapa son poignet. La pointe du poignard s'étant arrêter a quelques millimètres du visage d'Harry. Celui-ci brisa le poignet du garçon qui lâcha le poignard et s'enfuit.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était toujours par terre. Il l'aida à se relever.

_Est-ce que sa va ?_ lui demanda t'il.

_Oui,_ lui répondit-elle._ Merci._

_ Mais y a pas de quoi, je les aurai pas laisser te faire du mal._ _Bon faut que j y aille_. _Heu... Tu connaîtrais pas un magasin ou il vende des vêtements._

_ Si, mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, si tu veux bien je peux t y accompagner._

_ Avec plaisir. _

Il partirent donc vers la boutique de vêtements ou Harry prit plusieurs vêtements. Ils sortirent ensuite de la boutique. La jeune fille allait partir mais Harry la retint par le bras. Il l'invita à aller déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Il allèrent donc dans un restaurant. Ils s'assirent à une table et se regardèrent longuement.

_Comment tu t'appelles ? _lui demanda t-il.

_ Et toi ? _

_Je crois que c'est moi qui ai posé la question le premier._

_ Je m'appelle Jessica, Jessica thompson_

_ Et moi Harry Potter. _

Elle lança un regard rapide à son front puis baissa les yeux.

_Pourquoi n'a tu pas utiliser la magie pour te débarrassé d'eux ?_ demanda t-il.

_Que veut tu dire par " magie " ?_

_ C'est bon je sais qui tu es ?_

_ Et comment ?_

_ Tu as regarder mon front en pensons y voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que j'était le survivant lorsque je t'ai dit mon nom. Oui. Ben, tu avais raison, je suis bien Harry Potter, Le Survivant._

_ Pourquoi n'as tu pas de cicatrice alors ?_

_ J'ai pris soin de la cacher, oublierai tu que je suis sensé avoir disparu. Alors je répète ma question, Pourquoi n'as tu pas utiliser la magie contre eux ? _dit-il

_ Parce que c'est interdit par la loi._

_ Tu viens de quel école ? Je ne penses pas t'avoir vu à Poudlard._

_ Je viens de France, Je suis à Beauxbâtons. Que fais tu en Angleterre._

_ Tu dois savoir que le pays est dangereux avec le retour de Voldemort. _

_Je sais, mais je suis en vacances avec mes parents. _

Ils déjeunèrent en faisant plus ample connaissance. Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour dans d'autres boutiques. Harry avait décider de lui acheter plein de cadeau. La nuit était tombé et il la raccompagna chez elle. Arrivé devant chez elle ils se dirent aurevoir.

_Merci Harry pour cette journée,_ dit-elle.

_De rien,_ murmura t-il

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

_je viendrai te chercher demain, _lui dit-il._ Jusque là ne dit à personne que tu m'as vu. _

_D'accord, à demain Harry. _

La semaine d'Harry se passa ainsi : rendez-vous avec Jessyca, petites ballades, shopping, etc.

Jessyca était parti à la fin de la semaine, car ses parents devaient rentrés en France pour leur travail. La séparation fut douloureuse pour les deux, mais Harry lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient.

Il se dirigeait vers le 12 square grimmaurd. Il rentra dans la maison et alla dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, ils devaient tous être dans la salle à manger à l'heure qu'il était. Il mit une capuche noir qu'il lui couvrait entièrement le visage. Il entra dans la salle à manger et toutes les êtes se tournèrent vers lui. Les membres de l'ordre mirent leurs mains dans leurs poche pour prendre leurs baguette mais à leurs grand étonnements, ils ne les avait pas.

_C'est sa que vous cherchez _? leur demanda Harry. 

A cotés de lui, flottant dans les airs, se trouvait les baguettes des membres de l'ordre.

_Qui êtes vous ? _demanda froidement Dumbledore.

_Sa se voit Albus, rien qu'à la façon dont il est habillé, que c'est un mangemort, _dit Fol œil. __

_Qui je suit n'a aucune importance. La vraie question est que suis-je_ _venu faire ici._

_ Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Que voulez vous ?_

_ Je suis venue vous proposer de faire un duel. Mais il y aura des conséquences._

_Lesquels ?_

_Si je gagne, c'est moi qui choisit ce que je veux. Si je perds, vous choisissez se que vous voulez faire de moi. Vous acceptez?_

Dumbledore sembla hésiter un moment puis accepta.

_D'accord._

_Faites un serment magique disant que vous ferez tout ce que je voudrai si vous perdez et moi je fait de même. _

Il firent le serment et firent couler leurs sang pour clore le serment.

_Choisissez qui vous voulez pour qu'il m'affronte._

_C'est moi qui me battrai contre vous,_ dit Dumbledore.

_Bien, que le duel commence. _

Harry rendit sa baguette à Dumbledore et il commencèrent le duel.

Dumbledore lança un Expélliarmus à Harry qui l'évita. Celui-ci lança un sort inconnu de tous mais rien ne se produisit. Harry rangea sa baguette puis attendit. Dumbledore lança un stupéfix mais le sort s'annula. La terre se mit à trembler et deux hommes fait de terre sortirent du sol. Il commencèrent à attaquer Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Dumbledore détruisit l'un des hommes fait de terre, mais deux autres hommes apparurent. Plus Dumbledore en détruisait, plus des hommes de terre apparaissaient. Un homme en terre lui arracha sa baguette et Dumbledore se retrouva sans défense.

_Ah enfin ! ce duel est terminé. Je crois bien que j'ai gagné_. 

Harry fit disparaître les bonhomme de terre d'un simple geste de la main.

_Bon, voici ce que je veux. Je veux....prendre les commande de Poudlard. Bien sur vous resterez le directeur. Mais je veux pouvoir prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne Poudlard. En clair je veux être votre supérieur._

_C'est une importante décision à prendre. Vous ne préférerez pas de l'argent._

_Non j'ai déjà assez d'argent comme ça. Si vous ne respectez pas le serment. Il se pourrait que vous mourriez ou que...... _

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il reçu un couteau dans le bras droit.

Il se retourna vers celui qui avait lancé le couteau.

_bravo Maugrey, mais bon cela n'a servi à rien. _

Il retira le couteau et sa plaie se referma.

_Bon, vous acceptez ou pas ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ?_

_D'accord.. J'accepte._

_Bien, on se reverra à Poudlard. A dans un mois._

_Mais qui êtes vous ? Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Et, Je veux que demain, tout les élèves à partir la deuxième année reçoivent une lettre disant qu'ils peuvent utilisé la magie en dehors de Poudlard à cause du retour de Voldemort. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublié, qu'ils aillent aussi achetés une épée sur le chemin de traverse, dans la nouvelle boutique qui ouvrira dans trois jours. C'est tout, à bientôt. _

Il transplana.

_Vous savez qui c'est Albus ?_

_ Non, Minerva, mais bon je sais déjà que c'est un vampire et un mystique, et qu'il n'a pa l'air maléfique. _

Harry réapparut dans le grenier de la maison, là ou Kreattur se trouvait.

_Salut Kreattur._

_Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez vous Kreattur._

_Mon parrain à disparu à cause de toi. Tu mérite une sanction. _

Harry leva la main et Kreattur alla se coller contre le mur. Tout ses membres lui faisant mal. Son corps s'étira. Harry baissa sa main et l'elfe tomba au sol.

_On se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas,_ lui dit Harry. 

Puis il transplana chez lui.

_Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire,_ se dit-il. ****

****


	4. Chapitre4

Chapitre 4

Il avançait dans une forêt sombre. Il y régnait une odeur de sang, il n'y avait pas une seule plante, pas un seul animal, pas un seul bruit, la forêt était déserte, morte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, il ne voyait plus la lumière du jour, pourtant il n'était que dix heures. Après un long moment de marche dans la forêt, il trouva enfin ce qu'il recherchait. Devant lui se trouvait un grand temple en mauvais et à l'air tellement vieux qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler. Il y'avait des trous partout dans les murs.

_Enfin, te voici donc, temple de l'alliance,_ dit il. 

Il rentra dans le temple et retira sa capuche. Contrairement à son apparence extérieure, le temple était comme neuf à l'intérieur. Le temple était grand intérieurement. Sur les murs il y avait des dessins représentant des hommes et des êtres de chaque race autour d'une table ronde. Au fond du temple se trouvait une grande porte. Harry alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur de la salle se trouvait une immense table ronde sur laquelle était gravé plein de signe et de dessin. Autour de la table il y'avait des grands siège et entre eux un trône. Harry s'installa et remarqua que sur les accoudoirs du trône, se trouvait une boule blanche sur chacun des accoudoirs à leur extrémité. Il posa sa main sur l'une des boules et des personnes apparurent chacun des sièges autour de la table. Autour de la table maintenant se trouvait un elfe, un centaure, un vampire, un nain, une nymphe, une vélane, un gobelin et un être de l 'eau. Ils étaient tous très étonnés de se trouver dans un endroit pareil.

_Bienvenue à tous. Vous êtes dans le temple de l'alliance. Mais je vois qu'il manque trois personne. Oui, il manque les êtres de feu, de terre et de l'air leur race s'étant éteinte,_ répondit l'être de l'eau avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. _Mais pourquoi nous avez vous fait venir ici ? _Demanda la nymphe. _ Pour reformer l'alliance voyons,_ répondit Harry. 

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle.

_Pour cela il faudrait que vous soyez l'élu ,le puissant mage annoncé par les dieux, Soluzek,_ répondit l'elfe. _ Je suis Soluzek et que diriez vous si je vous disais que je descendais des trois grands. _

Cette fois-ci on entendait plein de murmures dans la salle.

_Si vous êtes bien Soluzek, vous savez ce que vous devez faire ? Oui, il faudra que je ramène le rubis et l'émeraude, donc il faut que je passe l'épreuve. _

Harry mit un doigt sur l'une des boules blanches et un vortex apparut dans la salle. Harry descendit de son trône et rentra dans le vortex. Il apparut dans une grotte ou il faisait chaud. Harry avança de plus en plus dans la grotte. Au fur et à mesure ou il avançait il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Harry transpirait. Comme il le pensait il ne pouvait pas utiliser son don de mystique pour résister à la chaleur. Heureusement ses autres dons marchaient toujours. Il fit souffler une petite brise de vent bien fraîche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la grotte il se trouvait au bord d'un torrent de lave. De l'autre côté du torrent se trouvait le rubis. Harry prit son élan, couru et sauta pour parvenir de l'autre coté. Mais la largeur du torrent augmentait. Harry faillit tomber dans la lave, mais, heureusement, il se transforma en aigle et vola jusqu'à l'autre coté. Plus il s'approchait de l'autre côté du torrent, plus le torrent s'élargissait. Il retourna de l'autre côté du torrent, par où il était arrivé. Il se retransforma et essaya de repérer le sort qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'autre côté du torrent. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il vida son esprit et essaya de trouvé la source du sort. Il analysa toute la salle et trouva la source d'énergie. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les laves. Il fit sortir son esprit de son corps et le fit rentrer dans les laves. Il commençait à avoir chaud à cause du lien qui l'unissait à son esprit. C'était une technique très dangereuse qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de puissance. Si jamais il était déconcentrer il se pourrait qu'il perde son esprit et meurt. Son esprit avançait dans le torrent de lave pour trouver la source d'énergie qui maintenait le sort. Il la trouva. Elle était puissante, les anciens avaient dû la lancer à plusieurs. Ils rentra dans la source et pensa au sort d'annulation. La source ne craqua pas et il dû augmenter sa puissance. Plus il l'augmentait sa puissance, plus la source se tarissait. Il augmenta encore sa puissance et pensa au sort d'annulation. La source s'éteint et il sortit son esprit des laves. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient tout mouillés. Il lança un sort et ses vêtements étaient comme neuve. De l'autre côté, le rubis scintillait de mille feux. Il lança un sort d'attraction et, dès qu'il attrapa le rubis, un autre vortex apparut. Il rentra dedans et remarqua aussitôt l'émeraude. Il avança pour le saisir, sans se soucier du décor. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres lorsque deux bêtes tombèrent du plafond et l'une d'elle lui donna un coup de patte qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'il se releva, non sans difficultés, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds, et il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Devant lui se trouvait un minotaure avec une hache et un hybride qui lui était inconnu avec un arc. Il fit apparaître une épée et se rua sur le minotaure. Le minotaure donna un coup de hache que Harry évita difficilement. Il était à un cheveu près de perdre un morceau de son corps. Il s'éloigna un peu de ses deux ennemies et réfléchi à un quelconque moyen de prendre l'émeraude. Comme le minotaure et l'hybride restaient tout le temps devant l'émeraude pour la protéger, son seul moyen pour l'avoir était son aucun doute de les abattre. Il prit une position d'attaque, et se rua sur le centaure. Comme il s'y attendait l'hybride décocha une flèche qu'Harry évita sans problème grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch et ceux avec ses ancêtres. Au lieu d'attaquer le centaure il sauta sur l'épaule de celui-ci et prit appui dessus. Il sauta jusqu'au plafond et enflamma son épée. Pendant qu'il restait suspendu en l'air, L'Hybride décocha une flèche qu'Harry cassa avec son épée sans problème. Ne pouvant pas rester en hauteur trop longtemps il amorça sa descente sur l'hybride, son épée toujours en feu et derrière lui, il fit un geste vers l'hybride avec son épée et atterri devant celui-ci. Rien ne se passa et les flammes sur l'épée d'Harry s'éteignirent. Rien ne se passa pendant quelque seconde, puis finalement la tête de l'hybride se détacha de son corps, tomba à terre et se consuma ainsi que le reste de son corps. Ayant vu son camarade se faire tuer, le centaure se rua sur Harry pour lui donner un coup. Harry se mit à courir vers le mur et le minotaure le suivit. Harry sauta sur le mur et prit son impulsion dessus pour apparaître derrière le minotaure et lui donna un coup mortel dans le cœur. Le minotaure tomba à terre et son corps se consuma. Harry alla vers l'émeraude et s'arrêta devant le socle sur lequel il était posé. Il prit l'émeraude et un autre vortex s'ouvrit. Il sauta dedans et apparut devant les chefs des peuples qui s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Il se dirigea ver le socle qui se trouvait à coté d'une fenêtre. Il déposa les pierres dans les trou et une lumière sortit du socle. Harry recula un peu et la boule de lumière se mit à grossir et les illumina lui et les autres. Elle alla même jusqu'à illuminer toute la forêt. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, le socle et les pierre avaient disparus. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre et remarqua alors que la forêt avait repris vie. Elle était verdoyante, et l'eau de la rivière juste à côté était plus clair et moins sale. Harry pouvait apercevoir quelque animaux qui rôdait dans la forêt.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et invita les autres à faire de même. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis il prit la parole.

_Maintenant que la forêt et le temple revivent, l'alliance peut être reformée. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'oublier vos antécédents et de vous unir comme vos ancêtres l'ont fait avant vous_, dit-il. _Soluzek, vous savez que vous êtes désormais notre roi à tous, nous vos obéirons et oublieront nos conflits pour nous unir comme l'annonce la prophétie ancienne. Donc accepter vous de reconstruire l'alliance ? Vous êtes libre de refuser, répliqua Harry. J'accepte_, répondit le nain_. J'accepte, _répondit la nymphe_. J'accepte, _répondit le gobelin_. J'a.... j'accepte, _répondit l'être de l'eau_. J'accepte, _répondit la vélane. _ J'accepte, _répondit le centaure_. J'accepte, _répondit l'elfe_. Je ne sais pas, _répondit le vampire. _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Harry. _Nous, les vampires, sommes assez rejetés et craints dans votre peuple. De plus que dirait les gens s'ils apprenaient que l'ont peut résister à la lumière. Ne vous inquiéter pas je m'en occupe,_ répondit Harry. _ Dans ce cas, j'accepte. _

Ces quelque mots dit une phrase s'écrivit sur la table.

" _L'alliance est reformé pour combattre les ténèbres, mais elle aura des ennemis de taille. Dans les moments les plus incertains, n'ayez aucune crainte, car Soluzek vous guidera vers la lumière._ "

Puis la phrase disparut comme elle était apparut.

_Que voulait-il dire par des ennemis de taille ?_ Demanda Harry. _Il voulait sûrement parler des bannis_, répondit la nymphe _Ils sont très redoutables ayant nos connaissance, mais nous avons un atout, ils sont très peu et les vampires bannis ne résiste pas à la lumière. Certes mais si celui qui a écrit ce mot a raison c'est que leur nombre augmentera. L'alliance à été reformé, et j'en suis très heureux, mais je souhaiterait que vos peuples viennent habités dans cette forêt, pour des raisons de sécurité bien sûr. Tout vos désirs sont des ordres maître mais je pense que sa prendra trop de temps pour transporter tout les habitant de notre peuples dans cette forêt et puis elle est trop petite, _répondit l'elfe. _ Ne vous en faite pas j'ai tout prévu, étant le roi de cette forêt je peux l'agrandir intérieurement sans que son aspect extérieur ne change et pour transporter vos peuples j'ai ce qu'ils vous faut_, dit Harry

Il fit apparaître une chaussure ,avec un petit mot dessus, devant les rois de chaque peuples et leurs expliqua le fonctionnement des chaussures.

_Ceci agit comme des portoloins, _dit-il_. À la différence que l'on peut les modifiés. Ils suffit de dire le nombre de portoloins que l'ont veux pour qu'ils se multiplient. Les lettres qui sont accrochés au portoloins explique leurs fonctionnement. Donc s'ils sont transférés ici, ils apparaîtront directement dans leurs maison. A oui et pour les envoyer à tout les habitant de chaque peuples il suffira de dire " envoyate des" le nombre et le nom du peuple pour pas l'envoyer à n'importe qui. Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé, j'aimerais que les nains fabrique environ 1000 épées avant demain soir. Vous en aurez le temps puisque vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour vous installez dans cette forêt. Pourquoi voulez vous plus de mille épées ? _Demanda le roi des nains. _Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret_, rajouta t-il. _C'est pour les élèves de Poudlard, comme il est préférable qu'ils puissent se défendre correctement, il faut qu'ils apprennent à se battre. _ _Bien sûr, vous les aurez pour demain matin au plus tard. _ _Je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez et que vous travailler jour et nuit rien que pour cela. _ _Ne vous inquiéter pas nous avons beaucoup de forgeron et pleins d'épées. _ _D'accord, je voudrai aussi que vous ne m'appeliez plus maîtres mais Soluzek ou Harry. Et que l'on se tutoie, si cela ne vous dérange pas. _ _Bien sûr. _ _À bientôt alors pour la prochaine réunion. _

Puis les membres de l'alliance disparurent.

Harry sortit du temple et transplana au chemin de traverse. Maintenant qu'il avait reformé l'alliance, il devait construire le magasin d'arme. Il alla vers le terrain qu'il avait acheté pour créer sa boutique. Il arriva devant le terrain et remarqua qu'il était à peine plus grand que les boutiques l'entourant. Il leva les mains et la boutique commença à se former. Les passants étant étonnées s'arrêtaient pour voir cette forme de magie si avancée. Même les gérant des boutiques voisines sortaient pour voir ce qui attirait autant d'attention. Ayant terminé de construire sa boutiques. Il sortit sa baguette et écrivit " _Armes Blanches_ " en lettres scintillantes. Puis il fit un geste avec sa baguette et les lettres allèrent s'installez au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Puis ils rentra dans le magasin et jeta un sort pour que l'intérieur soit plus grand. Il jeta un autre sort et des plusieurs vitrines s'installèrent sur les murs. Il continuait dans ces décorations lorsqu'il entendit des cris à l'extérieur. Il couru jusqu'à la source d'ou provenait les cris et découvrit ce qui faisait fuir les gens. Devant lui se trouvait au moins vingt mangemorts et vingt détraqueurs. Il remit sa capuche pour cacher son visage et jeta un patronus. Un phénix apparut et Harry lui jeta une boule de feu. Le phénix s'enflamma et se rua sur les détraqueurs. Dès qu'il les touchait, ceux-ci s'enflammait. Pendant que son phénix attaquait les détraqueurs qui essayait de s'enfuirent, Harry se battait sans grand efforts contre les mangemorts. Au bout de cinq minutes les mangemorts arrêtèrent de lui envoyé des sort voyant que sa n'avait aucun effet sur leur adversaire.

Harry lança un stupéfix qui paralysa au moins la moitié des mangemort.

_Bravo_, dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._ Tu as réussi à stupéfixié la moitié de mes mangemort débutant et à détruire tout les détraqueurs qu'il y avait. Voldemort, _répondit-il_. Tu t'es décidé à venir faire joujou ? Non, je regardait mes mangemorts faire leurs preuve, mais tu est venu tout gâché. Je suis vraiment désolé Tommy mais j'était pas au courant sinon il est clair que je les aurai laissé faire, _dit-il d'un ton froid et ironique. 

Voldemort ne répondit rien et regarda son interlocuteur froidement.

_Je t'ai vu te battre, _dit-il_. Tu es très puissant, sa te dirai de rejoindre mes rangs ? Tu seras mon bras droit et ensemble nous dirigerons le monde. Non mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule_, répondit Harry_. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu lances des doloris à tes mangemort ? Et en plus, que ferais-je avec un sang de bourbe comme toi ? Hein ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte ? Je suis un sang pur, digne descendant de Salazard Serpentard. Tu mérite la mort._ AVADA KEDAVRA. 

Harry esquiva le sort et lança un Doloris à Voldemort. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'éviter le sort le reçu de plein fouet. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais Harry augmenta la puissance du sort, ce qui fit qu'il ne tena pas longtemps.

_Alors, tu souffre ? Qu'est-ce que sa fait de recevoir le sort que tu as tellement l'habitude de lancer, hein ? _Pendant qu'il parlait, il augmentait de plus en plus la puissance du sort. Voldemort n'hurlait plus, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tellement il avait mal. 

Heureusement pour lui, Harry annula le sort. Voldemort se remit sur pied et le regarda méchamment.

_Qui est tu ?_ lui demanda t-il. 

Harry prit sa baguette et écrivit "Soluzek" en lettre de feu et les lettres allèrent s'installés devant Voldemort.

_Et bien Soluzek_, dit-il_. Aujourd'hui tu as eu de la chance car je n'ai pas encore retrouver toute ma puissance, mais la prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas. Mais bien sûr, _répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. _ On se reverra, _rajouta Voldemort avant de transplaner avec ses mangemorts. 

Tout ce qui avait assistés à la scène applaudirent Harry qui transplana sans perdre de temps vu que les aurors allaient bientôt arrivés.


	5. Chapitre5

Chapitre 5

Une ombre avançait dans un grand hall. En faite ce n'était pas vraiment une ombre, mais une personne dans une robe rouge sang avec une capuche ,qui cachait son visage. Cette personne avançait dans le bâtiment du ministère de la magie. Elle alla vers une rangée d'ascenseur et en appela un. Celui-ci arriva avec son habituel bruit de ferraille et sa grille dorée coulissa. Il entra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton neuf. La grille se referma avec bruit et l'ascenseur descendit. Arrivé enfin à destination, la grille coulissa et une voix féminine annonça.

_Département des mystères_. 

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et alla vers la seule porte qu'il y'avait dans le couloir. Celle-ci était noire et lisse. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, un grondement sonore retentit et les chandeliers se déplacèrent latéralement. Le mur circulaire tourna sur lui-même et s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers une porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il rentra dans la pièce. Elle était grande et tout les murs était blanc, ce qui procurait beaucoup de lumière. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla voir ce qui y avait de si précieux dans cette pièce. Il remarqua plusieurs vitrine dans lesquelles se trouvaient des objets accompagné de documents qui devaient les définirent. Un objet qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce attira son attention. C'était un grand livre sur lequel un grand signe était dessiner sur la couverture. Il prit le document et le lu.

" _Ce livre très ancien trouvé dans un temple en Egypte aurait été écrit par un peuple très ancien. Des traducteurs serait en train d'essayer de le traduire mais seraient bloqué à un certain endroit. Le livre n'a pas été traduit dans sa totalité, mais il semblerait qu'il parle d'une porte permettant de voyager de monde en monde. D'après ce livre, il existerai trois portes dans notre monde.( voir vitrine N69) "_

Il remarqua alors que les vitrines était numéroter et alla vers la vitrine N69. Dans celle-ci il y'ait une grosse pierre sur laquelle était graver un signe. Il prit le document et le lu.

" _Cette pierre daterait d'il y a plusieurs années et ferait parti d'une sorte de porte pour voyager entre les mondes. Nous avons découvert grâce à un livre (voir vitrine N 57) que le signe graver sur la pierre voudrait dire une lettres ou un mot. Si nous avons un morceau d'une des trois porte qui existe, cela voudrait qu'il n'en reste plus que deux car l'une d'elle aurait été détruite. Après plusieurs année de recherche nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver l'une de ces portes. "_

Il reposa le dossier et alla vers le livre. Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la vitre. Il fit apparaître un livre et prit celui qui était dans la vitrine. Il déposa celui qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la vitrine et remit la vitre. Il sortit de salle et se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle circulaire. La salle tourna à nouveau et s'arrêta. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ouvrit une porte.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait une grande fosse de pierre d'environ six mètres de profondeur. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une série de gradins formés de bancs de pierre qui faisaient tout le tour et descendait en marches escarpées, comme un amphithéâtre. Se dressait au milieu de la fosse un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade, aussi en pierre. Isolée, sans aucun mur pour la soutenir, elle encadrait un voile noir en lambeaux.

Il descendit lentement les gradins un à un jusqu'au fond de la fosse. Il s'arrêta à quelque mètres de l'arcade et sortit une craie de sa poche. Il dessina un grand cercle autour de l'arcade et dessina un autre petit cercle dans lequel il se plaça. Puis récita une incantation.

' _Par le feu et par mon sang_

_Que l'être qui m'ait cher soit libéré_

_Que grâce à son nom_

_Du voile de la douleur il soit rejeté '_

Puis il continua son incantation dans d'autres langues. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, le cercle s'illumina et le voile prit feu, il dit ces quelques mots.

_Soit libérés_ _Sirius William Orion Black. _

Un grand flash illumina la pièce et un homme nu apparu. Il semblait être un peu perdu et avait une barbe naissante. Il vit un homme habillé de robe rouge avec une capuche qui cachait son visage. L'homme lui tendit une main et lui dit.

_Bienvenue venue dans le monde des vivants, Sirius Black. _

Harry s'ennuyait pied ferme dans son magasin. Les élèves étaient venus achetés leurs épées comme convenus et il avait dû prendre l'apparence d'un homme de la cinquantaine pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas encore vus Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais ils ne devrait pas tarder vus que la rentrée était dans trois jours. Un hibou passa par l'une des grande fenêtre ouverte et vint lui apporter la gazette des sorciers. Harry le paya pour qu'il s'en aille et il prit le journal puis alla directement à la première page.

''Attaque au chemin de traverse''

" Hier après-midi, une attaque de mangemorts à eu lieu. Ils y'avaient environ une trentaine de mangemort et de détraqueurs, qui visaient tout ce qui bougeaient, selon les témoins. Tout semblait être perdus quand soudain un homme avec le visage couvert est venus les arrêté. Il a détruit tout les détraqueurs présents et à neutraliser les mangemorts qui les accompagnaient. Le seigneur des ténèbres est alors apparu et il a engagé la conversation. Selon les dires des témoins, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait envoyé un Avada Kedavra que son ennemi aurait éviter. Celui-ci aurait riposté avec un Doloris qui aurait beaucoup fait souffrir Le mage noir, et annula le sort. L'étranger aurait écrit 'Soluzek' au pied de Vous-Savez-Qui. Un vieillard, qui dit avoir tout entendu, Affirme que c'est le nom de l'inconnu. Qui est cette inconnu qui a su faire face a Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qui se nommerai Soluzek ? Sera t-il là la prochaine fois pour protéger de pauvre, innocent ? Pour l'instant ces questions reste sans réponse. "

Il tourna la page et lu l'article suivant.

''Evasion et le Ministère''

" Pas plus tard qu'avant hier, le ministère a découvert que tout les mangemorts détenu à Azkaban ont été libérés il y a plus d'une semaine. Pour ne pas que les aurors donnent l'alerte, ils les ont soumis à l'imperium et leur ont ordonnés de ne pas donnés l'alerte et de faire comme si tout était normal. Un aurors qui devait interrogé l'un des détenu avait remarqué les cellules vides et avait donné l'alerte. Les aurors furent libérés du sort et répondirent au questions posés par les autres aurors. La liste des mangemorts libérés ainsi que leur photo sont sur la page voisine.

Le même jour Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché, fût innocenté. A son audience, bien qu'il soit mort, son ami Remus Lupin eu l'idée d'utiliser la pensine pour montrer le moment ou il vit Peter Pettigrow Vivant il y'a deux ans. Selon les juristes, ce fait aurait été plus concluant si Harry Potter aurait été présents mais Sirius Black fut innocenté car les preuves montrent qu'il n'a pas trahi les Potter et tués 13 moldus et Peter Pettigrow. Il avait été enfermé sans procès par Cornélius Fudge et avait été condamné à être enfermé à vie à la prison d'Azkaban, au côté des détraqueurs. Cela fait beaucoup d'erreurs pour le ministre qui risque d y laisser sa place au prochaine élections. Après avoir démenti que le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu, avoir entretenu des affaires privée avec Lucius Malefoy, qui est l'un des mangemorts qui se sont libérés, et de ne pas avoir cru Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter alors que ceux-ci affirmait que le mage noir était revenu, une erreur de plus et c'est sûr qu'il perdait sa place en tant que ministre de la magie.

De plus, hier soir, au ministère, un homme, ou une femme, c'est infiltré(e) dans le ministère. Cette personne a profité(e) du fait que personne ne travaillait le soir au ministère pour y entré(e) et volé quelque chose.

' Cette personne à réussi(e) à passer à travers les protections du ministère que nous avions installés suite à l'introduction de Vous-Savez-Qui dans nos bâtiments ; explique Mr Richards, directeur du département des protections magiques. Ce qui est très étonnant, c'est quelle est réussi(e) à passer sans détruire les protections.' Cette personne aurait volés un objet d'une grande valeur au département des mystères, qui semble être un livre et l'aurait remplacés par un livre intitulé ' sorts de protections en 6 leçons '. Elle aurait aussi détruit un voile dans le même département. Serait-ce un coup du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Quelle est la valeur du livre qui à été volé ? encore des questions sans réponses. "

C'était donc pour ça que, lorsqu'il était allé au square Grimmaud, ils étaient tous présents, ils fêtaient l'innocence de Sirius. Dommage que celui-ci n'était pas là, car l'article lui aurait obligatoirement fait plaisir, car il désirait depuis longtemps que son innocence soit prouvé. Mais Harry fût tout de même déçut qu'on ne lui ai pas envoyé une lettre pour lui dire cette bonne nouvelle. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et trois personnes rentrèrent. Harry leva les yeux de son journal et les reconnu aussitôt.

_Bonjour jeune gens,_ leur dit-il._ Puis-je vous aider._

_Oui, _répondit Hermione._ On voudrait des épées pour Poudlard. _

_Vous n'avez qu'à regarder dans les vitrines et prendre celles qui vous plaisent. _

Hermione avait changé pendant les vacances. Elle avait un peu grandi et ses cheveux était moins emmêlés, moins sauvage, que d'habitude. Elle avait gagné de la poitrine. Elle avait mis un débardeur blanc avec une jupe de la même couleur. Elle tenait la main de Ron, ce qui voulait sûrement dire des choses. Lui aussi avait changé. Il avait prit du muscle et avait encore grandi. IL avait mit une chemise à manche courte et un simple jean. Ginny, quant à elle, avait grandi et avait perdu ses rondeurs. Elle avait prit de la poitrine et avait embelli. Elle avait mit un débardeur noir avec un jean moulant.

Ils partirent vers des vitrines et regardèrent les épées.

_Alors Hermione tu trouves pas que j'ai raison ? _demanda Ron.

_À propos de quoi _? demanda t-elle agacée

_À propos du fait qu'Harry veut trop qu'on s'intéresse tout le temps à lui. La preuve, au début des vacances, il nous écrit et veut qu'on lui écrivent tout le temps. _

_Tu dis sa parce que tu es jaloux_, répliqua Ginny d'un ton cassant

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? _demanda Ron.

_Quand maman et les membres de l'ordre parlent de lui tu t'énerve, seulement parce qu'il est le centre d'attention. _

_Ron à raison, _ajouta Hermione._ Harry dit qu'il est triste et veux qu'ont lui écrivent pour lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute si Sirius est mort ma… _

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute_, répliqua Ginny_. C'est de la faute de Rogue car si il ne l'avait pas viré de son cours, et bien Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas pu lui envoyé des visions. Et en plus, vous lui aviez promis de lui écrire. _

_Oui mais Harry aurait pu apprendre l'occlumancie seul vu que le professeur Rogue lui avait déjà appris les bases. Mais au lieu de s'entraîner, il préférait rester à rien faire dans la salle commune. __Donc c'est carrément de sa faute._

_T__u as peut être raison_, répondit lentement Ginny

Ces paroles blessèrent Harry mais il ne laissa rien paraître et leur dit.

_Bon vous avez choisit ? _

_Non pas encore,_ répondit Ron.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit à nouveau et tout le monde se tourna pour voir qui c'était.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy_ ? demanda froidement Ron. 

C'était en effet Drago Malefoy qui venait de rentrer dans le magasin. Il avait grandi, avait prit pas mal de muscle et avait un peu bronzé. Il avait mit un t-shirt noir qui moulait bien son torse et un jean délavé.

_Sa se voit pas, je viens acheté mes fournitures,_ répondit-il calmement. 

Son ton avait perdu son arrogance mais était toujours aussi traînante. Hermione le regarda un petit moment puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait prit une épées avec des rubis et des saphirs dans la pomme. Ron n'en avait prit une qu'avec des saphirs. Ginny en avait choisit une avec des saphirs et des émeraudes. Malefoy, quant à lui, en avait prit une qu'avec des émeraudes. Il allèrent à la caisse pour payer leurs épées.

_Dix galions chacun_, leur dit Harry. 

Malefoy et Hermione payèrent sans problèmes mais les deux Weasley n'avait pas assez.

_Ce n'est pas grave,_ leur dit Harry. _Donnez moi ce que vous avez, je vais faire avec._

_Merci, M'sieur_, répondirent-ils

Harry leur demanda d'attendre tout les quatre et leurs demanda leur prénoms pour qu'il les gravent sur la lame de leurs épées respectives.

Il leur donna le fourreau de leurs épées et ils partirent.

_Aller les enfants, avancer plus vite sinon le train va partir sans vous,_ Dit Mme Weasley.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny était à la gare King's Cross. Ils étaient accompagné d'une escorte composé de Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey qui, avait un chapeau melon enfoncé sur son œil magique.

_Vous savez où est Potter ? depuis qu'il à disparu personne ne sait où il est et Dumbledore est persuadé qu'il ne serait pas entre les mains de Voldemort parce que sinon il l'aurait déjà dit au journaux,_ dit Maugrey.

_De toute façon on verra Harry dans le train, si sa se trouve il nous évite, _dit Tonks.

_Un peu normal après cette été,_ répondit Lupin.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les personnes présente.

_Bon les enfants faites vite, le train part dans 5 minutes_, dit gentiment madame Weasley en les poussant doucement pour qu'ils y aillent. 

Hermione passa la première, ensuite se fut au tour de Ginny et de Ron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté de la barrière, ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment libre. Il trouvèrent le dernier compartiment libre, comme d'habitude, et s'y installèrent. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Neville et Luna les rejoignirent. Neville avait un peu grandi et avait pris un peu de muscle. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Luna, elle, avait les cheveux plus propres et avait laissé tombé ses boucles d'oreille avec des radis. Par contre elle avait toujours sa baguette derrière une oreille. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le train démarre.

_Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?_ demanda Ginny.

_Je suis parti en Egypte avec mon père,_ répondit Luna. _On à visiter des pyramides et des temple, c'était très intéressant. _

_Ben moi, _répondit Neville_. Je suis resté chez moi et je me suis beaucoup entraîné. J'ai remarqué que les potions était plus facile quand il n 'y a pas le professeur Rogue. Et vous vous avez fait quoi ? _

_Rien, on est resté chez nous, _répondit Ginny_. Mais Ron et Hermione n'ont pas arrêté de s'embrasser, si c'est pas aller plus loin. _

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et ils crurent tous que c'était Harry qui allait rentré, mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? _demanda Ron

_Je suis venu vous parler, _répondit-il_. Voilà, je suis venu m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait pendant ces cinq dernière année. Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas me pardonner, mais je voulais au moins que vous le sachiez. _

Un grand silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Ils étaient tellement étonnés qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

_Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton piège Malefoy_, dit-il en se levant_. Ton père t'a envoyé pour nous espionnés et le meilleur moyen de nous avoir sans te casser la tête c'est de te faire pardonner et de traîner avec nous, hein ? Tu penses qu'en te faisant pardonner tu seras notre amis mais tu te goure. T'es comme ton père, un sale mangemort. _

_Tu crois ce que tu veux Weasley, _répliqua sèchement Malefoy_. En tout cas il y a une réunion des préfets dans le premier wagon. _

Puis il sortit en les laissant seul.

_Ron_, dit Hermione._ Si sa se trouve il était sincère. _

_Bof_, répondit celui-ci_. On a pas besoin d'une fouine comme lui. _

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, entre les allés et venus des préfets qui devaient surveiller les élèves. Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-lard et ils reconnurent la grande silhouette d'Hagrid qui devait sûrement attendre les nouveaux élèves. Ils descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Bientôt ils seraient à Poudlard.


	6. Chapitre6

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je suis désolé de pas avoir pu poster avant mais mon on ma coupé internet alors...

#fourchelangue#

Chapitre 6

Ils montèrent tout les cinq dans une des calèches qui les amèneraient à Poudlard et attendirent qu'elle se mette en route. La portière de la diligences se referma d'un coup sec et toute les diligences se mirent en route vers Poudlard. Arrivé au château, ils descendirent des diligences et rentrèrent dans le château. Ils étaient dans l'immense hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall se dirigée, à grand pas, vers eux.

_- Weasley, Granger_, dit-elle.

_- Oui professeur_.

-_Vous n'auriez pas vu Mr Potter_ ?

-_Non professeur_.

-_D'accord, je vais en informez le directeur_.

Elle repartit à grand pas dans la grande salle suivit de près par les élèves. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore ordonna que la répartition commence. Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau magique et celui-ci se mit à chanter. A la fin de sa chanson, des applaudissant éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Gryffondor avait accueilli onze petit nouveaux. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle.

_- La répartition n'est pas terminé_, dit-il._ Aujourd'hui, il va se produire se qui ne s'est pas produit depuis des années, voir même des siècles. Nous allons accueillirent un élève qui à changé d'école en sixième année. Mr Wilson, veuillez entré. _

Un jeune homme entra dans la grande salle. Il était brun et avait les yeux bleus. Il mesurait au moins 1m80 et était très séduisant. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et avait un sourire arrogant avec un regard qui disait qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas le contrarier. Il alla mettre le choixpeau et ne prit même pas la peine d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau cria SERPENTARD et le jeune alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

_- Bien,_ reprit Dumbledore._ Maintenant que la répartition est terminé, je vais vous mettre au courant sur ce que vous allez faire cette année. Tout d'abord, il y aura des nouveaux cours qui sont, Magie sans baguette et Duels en tout genre. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal seront donnés par Remus Lupin, le cours de magie sans baguette par moi et pour les cours de duels, je ne sais pas qui les donneras. Merci. _

Tout les élèves de la grande salle applaudirent mais furent tout de même étonnés que Dumbledore donne un cours et qu'il n'ai pas trouvé de professeur pour les cours de duels.

_- Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, bonne appé… _

Dumbledore ne pu finir sa phrase car la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Voldemort et une vingtaine de mangemorts se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les élèves, paniqués, allèrent se cacher derrière la table des professeurs, tandis que Voldemort admirait l'effet de son arrivé. Les professeurs se positionnèrent face au mangemort pour protéger leurs élèves. Dumbledore s'avança ainsi que Voldemort, pour être à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ? _demanda froidement Dumbledore.

- _C'est pas très poli de parler comme ça Dumbledore, _répondit Voldemort.

- _Parce que tu crois qu'il est plus poli de rentré sans frapper ?_

_- __Bon trêve de bavardage, Je veux savoir ce que dit la prophétie, et je veux aussi que tu me donnes Potter._

_- __Je ne te dirai jamais la prophétie. Et je ne sais pas où est Harry Potter. _

_- D'accord, si tu me donnes la prophétie et Potter, j'épargne ta pitoyable école ainsi que tes élèves, c'est à toi de voir._

_- __Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas où est Harry Potter, et jamais je ne te dirai la prophétie._

_- __Peut être que cela te fera changé d'avis. Avada Kedavra. _

Le sort fonça sur l'un des élève mais fut dévié par un sort et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

_- Qui a fait ça ? _demanda Voldemort.

- _Moi, répondit une voix près de la grande porte. _

Voldemort se tourna et remarqua la personne en question. Celle-ci se transforma en chien, passa entre les jambes des mangemort, et alla se poster devant Dumbledore, face à Voldemort. Elle se retransforma en humain et enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme ayant environ la quarantaine. Il avait les cheveux long jusqu'au cou. Les élèves, étant derrière lui, ne pouvaient pas voir son visage.

_- Qui est-tu ?_ demanda Voldemort.

- _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? _demanda le mystérieux arrivant.

- _Qui est-tu _? demanda t'il sèchement.

- _Je me nomme… Sirius Black, pour vous servir_.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle était très étonné. Ils avaient tous entendu dire que Sirius Black était mort au ministère de la magie.

_- Ce n'est pas possible, _dit l'un des mangemort_. Je t'ai tué, je t'ai vue passé à travers le voile._

_- C'es bien moi Bellatrix, _dit Sirius_. Tu m'as certes vue passé à travers le voile, mais j'en suis revenu grâce à un ami qui ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé. _

Au même moment où il disait ces quelques mots, un homme encapuchonné apparut juste à côté de Sirius. Il avait une robe noir.

_- Salut Tom_, dit le nouvel arrivant._ Tu te souviens de moi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais vu mon visage._

_- Toi aussi t'es qui _? demanda Voldemort qui commençait à s'ennuyer

_- Ta vraiment la mémoire courte. Je vais te la rafraîchir, tu te souviens du chemin de traverse ?_

_- …Soluzek, je savais que tu viendrais pour défendre tout ces minables. Je te refais ma proposition, joins ta à moi, nous règnerons sur le monde, nous aurons tout, la gloire, la puissance, la richesse et le respect._

_- La puissance je l'ai déjà, ainsi que la gloire, la richesse et le respect. Si je me joins à toi se sera plus de la crainte que du respect. Et puis tu reviendrais sur tes paroles si tu savais à qui tu t'adressais._

_- __Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, dès que j'aurai tuer Potter, ce sera ton tour. _

Soluzek enleva sa capuche et laissa voir son visage.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, _dit Voldemort_. Qui est-tu ? Car je suis sûr que Soluzek est ton pseudo, comme Voldemort est le mien._

_- Je t'ai combattu quatre fois et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivant malgré mon jeune age et tu as tué mes parents. Tu veux un autre indice, J'avais cette apparence là avant. _

Puis il prit l'apparence qu'il avait lors de sa cinquième année.

_- Je suis Harry Potter, _reprit-il_. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'allierais jamais à toi. Je suis né pour te combattre et te tuer. _

Malgré toute la haine qu'il portait à Voldemort, sa voix était calme. Puis il reprit son apparence actuelle. Tout les élèves furent étonnés qu'il est tellement changé.

_- Tu veux la savoir cette prophétie ? Hé bien je vais te la dire_.

-_Harry ne fais pas ça_, dit Dumbledore qui était resté un peu à l'écart.

- _Je fais ce que je veux, _répliqua sèchement Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore et ainsi, vers tout les élèves.

Les filles auraient sûrement glousser si Voldemort et les mangemort n'aurait pas été présents.

_- La voici la prophétie_, dit-il.

_# Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… # _

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Les élèves n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'avait dit Harry car il avait parlé en fourchelang.

_- C'était donc ça la prophétie_, dit sèchement Harry. _Cette prophétie que tu voulais tant savoir. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de moi. Cette prophétie pouvait s'appliquer à un autre sorcier qui s'appelle Neville Londubat. Ses parents, faisant parti de l'ordre du phénix t'ont échappés à trois reprises, tout comme les miens, et il est né le 31 juillet, tout comme moi. Mais manque de chance pour toi, tu t'en ai pris au plus fort. _

Quand Harry avait dit qu'il pouvait être celui qui faisait parti d'une prophétie qui devait sûrement dire que seul lui ou Harry pouvait tuer Voldemort, Neville était devenu très mal à l'aise.

_- C'était donc ce que disait la prophétie_, dit lentement Voldemort. _Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je voulais en être sur. Maintenant que je la connais, je vais devoir… te tuer pour l'accomplir. AVADA KEDAVRA. _

Le sort se dirigea droit vers Harry qui ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Le sort le percuta et il tomba à terre, raide mort. La majorité des élèves se mirent à pleurer. Certain parce qu'il avait perdu l'un de leur camarades et d'autre parce que voir quelqu'un mourir sous leurs yeux leur donnaient envie de pleurer. Dumbledore baissa la tête croyant que c'était de sa faute si Harry était mort. Voldemort savoura sa victoire avec ses mangemort, tandis que Sirius était entrain d'essayer de rassurer les première année.

_- Désolé de gâché ta joie Tom, mais j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. _

Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Dumbledore releva les yeux avec un peu d'espoir et Voldemort se retourna lentement, reconnaissant la voix. En effet, Harry s'était relevé et époussetait sa robe.

_- J'ai oublié de te dire que la prophétie n'était pas complète, _dit-il_. Ce quelle ne précise pas, c'est que l'on ne peut pas se tuer de façon magique, ce serait trop simple. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai laissés me tuer, comme ça, sans réagir. C'est que t'es vraiment con. _

Harry fit apparaître une magnifique épée, avec des diamants, des rubis et des émeraudes incrusté dans le manche. Sur l'un des côté de la lame était gravé 'Soluzek' en elfique. Puis il fit aussi apparaître sa baguette.

_- Tu vois cette épée, _dit-il._ C'est l'une des trois épées légendaires. Ces épée qui, il paraît, fut construit par des Dieux. Il en à été faite une exprès pour moi, une pour toi et une autre pour l'héritier de ces dieux. L'épée légendaire que j'ai, à été divisée en trois pour sa trop grande puissance. Merlin possédait l'une des trois lames, ainsi que Godric et Salazard. En plus de cette lame Salazard avait l'épée qui te reviens de droit, l'épée jumelle de la mienne, qui a la même puissance. Tu doit sûrement savoir qu'il avait deux personnalités, l'une attiré par le mal et avide de pouvoir, et l'autre bénéfique et généreuse. Toi tu as hériter de la partie maléfique. J'ai trouvé les trois lames et les ai unies pour qu'elles reforment l'épée légendaire qu'elles étaient. Si tu trouve l'épée légendaire maléfique, tu pourras alors me tuer. Vois-tu j'ai trouvé deux façon de te tuer, sois je le fais avec cette épée, sois je te jette le sort de mort en y mettant toute ma puissance et tu dois sûrement te souvenir du Doloris sur le chemin de traverse. _

Voldemort n'avait plus le choix, soit il partait, soit il se faisait tuer.

_-On se reverra Potter,_ dit-il._ Et lorsque j'aurai trouvé cette épée, je ne te raterai pas._

_-Attends Tom, si tu veux trouver cette épée, essaye en Russie, elle doit obligatoirement être la-bas._

_- C'est encore un piège, cette fois tu ne m'auras pas Potter._

_- Non, ce n'est pas un piège, je suis sérieux. Je veux qu'on en finisse au plus vite. _

Voldemort disparut ainsi que ses mangemorts. Dumbledore ordonna que tout les élèves aillent s'asseoir et dès qu'ils furent tous installés il commença son discours.

_- Ce qu'ils veulent retourner dans leurs salle commune maintenant peuvent y aller. _

Personne ne bougea.

_- Après ce qui vient de se passer, vous comprenez sûrement pourquoi vous avez eu droit à de nouveaux cours. Vous devez être apte à vous défendre face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. J'aimerai voir Mr Potter et Mr Black dans mon bureau après le repas. Bonne appétit. _

Les repas apparurent sur les tables et tous se servirent à manger. Tout les regards se posaient soit sur Harry, soit sur Sirius, mais ceux-ci s'en foutait car le regard des autres leur importait peu. Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient en les regardant. La fin du repas vint rapidement et Harry n'avait pas adresser un seul regard à Hermione et Ron. Il alla avec Sirius vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry posa sa main dessus et le passage se libéra. Ils montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper. À l'intérieur du bureau se trouvait Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Lupin. Sirius alla serrer Remus dans ses bras et dit poliment bonsoir à Minerva et à Albus. Harry, lui se contenta de ne rien dire et les regarda chacun leur tour, son regard s'attardant sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il firent.

_- Ou étais-tu pendant les vacances Harry ? Et comment se fait-il que Sirius soit revenus parmi nous ?_ Demanda t-il.

- _Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre première question, par contre…_

_- Potter, lorsqu'on vous pose une question répondez au lieu de faire le malin, _répliqua sèchement Rogue

_- T'aurai pas du dire sa Severus, _dit Sirius. 

- Vous risquez d'être virez si sa continue comme ça professeur Rogue, répondit Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda froidement Rogue

_- Etant votre supérieur, je peux vous virer rien qu'en claquant des doigt. Oui c'est moi qui suis venu au square Grimmaud, _répondit-il à la question muette que tous posait. _Ah propos de sa professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse le soin de prendre les décisions à propos de Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai trop de responsabilités pour m'occuper en plus de Poudlard. Mais j'ai quelques conditions._

_- D'accord Harry, _répondit Dumbledore. _Je t'écoute._

_- __Sirius et moi seront les professeurs de Duels et je veux que vous me mettiez au courant de toutes les décisions prises concernant Poudlard et ses élèves._

_- __Bien, et à propos de Sirius ?_

_- Vous êtes sûrement au courant que le voile à brûler, et ben c'est à cause d'un rituel que j'ai utiliser pour faire revenir Sirius._

_- __Bien je vois, as-tu autre chose à dire ?_

_- Oui, je pense qu'il faudrait organisé des Bals pendant l'année scolaire, pour détendre les élèves._

_- Oui j y avais pensé, merci encore Mr Potter, _dit Dumbledore en lui souriant

_- Professeur, il ne faut pas croire que je vous ai pardonnés pour ce qui c'est passé cet été, Je sais que vous avez demandé à mes amis de ne pas m'écrire, mais je sais aussi que vous les avez pas obligé. Mais vous êtes tout de même fautive. _

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça et il semblait un peu triste.

- Mai_s avec le temps, je vous pardonnerai_, rajouta Harry._ Nous devons rester unis pour combattre Voldemort, car il deviendra plus fort et aura une grande armée. Par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais pardonner à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi. Bonsoir professeur. _


	7. Chapitre7

Je suis dsl pour le long retard dont j'ai fait preuve (moi qui m'était promis de poster tout les samedi) mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration terrible. Veulliez m'escusez.

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain matin, c'est à dire le 2 septembre, Harry se leva puis alla prendre une douche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Etant submergé par son rôle en tant que roi, il se devait de faire des choix pour le bien être et le futur de tout les peuples qu'il commandait. Ayant terminé de prendre sa douche, il alla voir si Sirius dormait encore. Il rentra dans la chambre de celui-ci et vit qu'il n y'avait personne. Il descendit donc a l'étage d'en dessous et vit Sirius en train de lire l'un des livres qui devait appartenir à sa bibliothèque personnelle.

_Salut, _lui dit-il._ Que fais-tu avec l'un des livres de ma collection personnelle._

_J'avais envie de lire et comme j'ai pas trouvé la bibliothèque et ben je suis venu voir dans ta chambre si tu en avais pas, _répondit-il.

_Je te ferais bien visité mais sa ne servirait à rien vu que je vais faire des modifications_, _alors tu as récupéré du sort de déviation que tu as lancé hier ?_

_Oui mais pas totalement._

_Pourquoi n'as tu pas pris la potion que je t'es donné hier, juste après l'entraînement ? Sa t'aurais régénéré._

_C'est bon, c'est pas grave._

_Oui mais je tiens quand même à ce que tu sois en forme pour les cours de Duel. Bon il faut que j'aille en cours, a tout a l'heure._

Il sortit de la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor et alla dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la grande salle tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde et remarqua que toute les filles le regardaient comme si il était un sex-symbol. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, juste à côté de Neville et il commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme si de rien n'était, même si Neville était un peu mal à aise. Puis Hermione, étant préfete, vint leur distribués leurs emploi du temps, en observant Harry sous les moindres détails.

_Oh non, _dit Neville_. On commence avec deux heures de potions, en plus avec les Serpentards. Même si je me suis amélioré en potion pendant les vacances, Rogue va me torturer._

_T'inquiète pas Neville, aujourd'hui il y'a certaines choses qui vont changés._

_Que veut tu dires par là ?_ Puis voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas répondre il allait continuer mais Harry l'arrêta.

_Je sais que tu veux savoir la prophétie qui aurait pu te concerné, donc si tu veux que je te la dise, rendez-vous ce soir à la fin des cours devant l'entrée de la salle commune._

Puis il partit sans même attendre que Neville ne lui réponde.

Il alla dans les cachots et partit dans la direction du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il entra dans ceux-ci sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte.

_Professeur Rogue, nous devons parler._

_Que voulez-vous Potter ? _lui demanda t-il.

_Je veux que dès aujourd'hui, vous arrêtez de favoriser votre maison et que vous n'enleviez plus des points impunément pour les autres maisons._

Le professeur Rogue se leva, mis ses poings sur son bureau et lui dit de sa voix doucereuse.

_Si vous n'étiez pas autant protéger, j'aurai déjà fait en sorte que vous ne fassiez plus parti de ce collège, pour un certain temps, mais vous avez le directeur à vos cotez. Personnellement, je pense qu'il à tord de vous faire confiance, après tout vous êtes comme votre père, prêt à tout faire pour devenir encore plus populaire. De plus, je ne peux accéder à votre requête, si je ne favorise pas les serpentards, il penseront que je suis un traître et irait le rapporter au seigneur des ténèbres._

Harry regarda le professeur Rogue dans les yeux sans ciller, puis il eut une vision.

_Pourquoi détestiez vous autant mon père, professeur ? Serait-ce à cause des farces qu'il vous faisait ? Parce qu'il avait tout ce que vous désiriez, une vie normale, des amis sur qui comptez ?Parce qu'il vous a volé la femme que vous aimiez qui n'était autre que ma mère ? ou tout simplement pour les trois questions que je vous ai posé._

Harry lui avait posé ces questions avec la même voix doucereuse qu'utilisait Rogue que celui-ci en était troublé.

_Je tiens à vous prévenir professeur que quelqu'un, sûrement un membre de l'ordre, vous a dénoncez à Voldemort. Comme ma vision était courte je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Voldemort vous appellera ce soir pour vous piéger et vous tueras._

Il prit une plume sur le bureau de Rogue et la serra fortement dans sa main. Celle-ci se mit à briller, redevint normal et il la donna au professeur Rogue.

_C'est un portoloin spécial, avant qu'il ne vous lance l'Avada Kedavra, penser au bureau du directeur en serrant fortement la plume et dites llama._

Puis il sortit du bureau de son professeur. Le professeur regarda la porte et la plume, puis il la prit et la mit dans sa poche. Il sortit ensuite de son bureau et alla devant la salle de cours. Tout les élèves était en rang. Il leur dit de rentrer et de s'installer, puis ils leurs fit un discours sur les aspics. Le cours se passa très bien en général car Rogue n'avait pas enlever beaucoup de points au Gryffondor. A la fin du cours il sortirent puis allèrent à leur cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit aussi un discours sur les aspics, puis pendant tout le cours ils transformèrent un perroquet en fauteuils. Puis il continuèrent avec leur cours d'enchantement. Il allèrent ensuite déjeuner avant leur cours de Duels, et dès qu'ils terminèrent, ils y allèrent tous, les cours de Duel étant donnés à tout les élèves à partir de la deuxième année. Il allèrent tous dans le couloir qui leur avait été désigné et attendirent. Neville remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas la et le fit remarquer a tout les élèves de Gryffondor. Celui-ci arrivait avec le professeur Lupin.

_Désolé du retard, dit-il._

Il se tourna vers le mur en face des élèves et murmura un sort. Une grande porte semblable à celle de la grande salle apparut dans le mur. Il l'ouvra et rentra à l'intérieur. les élèves le suivirent et furent ébahis par ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une pièce aussi grande que la grande salle décorer avec les couleurs des quatre maisons.

_Harry comment as tu fait apparaître cette salle ? _demanda Hermione.

_Ce sera professeur pour vous Miss Granger, ainsi que pour vous tous, le premier qui ne m'appellera pas comme sa pendant mes cours aura 1 heure de retenue ainsi que 20 points en moins pour sa maison, est-ce bien clair ?_

_Oui._

_J'ai pas bien entendu._

_Oui Professeur._

_C'est bien mieux. Donc comme vous l'avez sûrement compris ce sera moi votre professeur de Duel, assistés du Professeur Lupin et du professeur Black, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._

Au moment ou il disait ceci, Sirius rentra dans la salle et alla se poster au côté d'Harry.

_Donc je tiens à vous précisez que vous aurez 5 heures de cours aujourd'hui._

_Mais Professeur, je croyais qu'on avait qu'une heure de Duels, c'est écrit sur l'emploi du temps._

Certains élèves approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

_Si vous m'auriez laissé terminé, vous sauriez que dans cette salle le temps passe plus rapidement qu'à l'extérieur. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir votre niveau en duels à l'épée. Mr. Malefoy et Mr. Londubat, voulez vous bien nous montrez ce que vous savez faire ?_

Drago et Neville montèrent sur l'estrade et se mirent en position de combat et Harry compta jusqu'à dix. Lorsqu'il arriva à dix, Neville et Drago n'avaient toujours pas bougé, se regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

Neville en étonna beaucoup en supportant le regard de Drago. Puis, brisant le silence, Neville fonça sur Drago et lui assena un coup d'épée que celui-ci para. Drago riposta en donnant un coup de pied à Neville qui l'évita. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se rapprochèrent en courant l'un vers l'autre. Neville voulait attaquer Drago par la droite tandis que celui-ci voulait l'attaquer par la gauche. Au moment ou les lames allaient les touchés tout les deux furent figés. Harry monta sur l'estrade et leur prit leurs épées.

_Très bien_, dit-il en les défigeant. _Vous vous êtes bien battu mais vous auriez pu gravement vous blesser. Maintenant vous allez tous vous mettre part équipe de deux et commencé un combat avec vos épées chacun vos tours sur l'estrade._

Les élèves se mirent en groupe et passèrent chacun devant le professeur qui les examinait et notait quelques petites choses dans un carnet qu'il avait fait apparaître. Dès, qu'il passèrent tous Harry leur demanda de se regroupés.

_Bien,_ dit-il._ Je vais faire deux groupes. Je vais commencer par les plus jeunes. Donc dans le premier groupe des deuxième année..._

Harry donna plusieurs nom.

_Le premier groupe travaillera avec moi et le deuxième groupe, tout ceux qui n'ont pas été cité, avec Rémus et Sirius le lundi après-midi. Vous pouvez sortir_, dit-il aux deuxième année. _Bien maintenant aux troisième année._

Il donna la liste des élèves faisant partit du premier groupe et ainsi de suite.

Deuxième année: lundi : 14h-15h (3h de cours)

Troisième année: mardi : 14h-15h (3h30 de cours)

Quatrième année: mercredi : 14h-15h (4h de cours)

Cinquième année: jeudi : 14h-15h (4h de cours)

_Les sixième année_, dit Harry en les regardant chacun leur tour. _Donc dans le premier groupe, Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat, Pansy Parkinson, David Wilson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mandy Brocklehurst , Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan,Jimmy Dunst, Bryan Paris et Joel Taylor_._ Vous aurez cours avec moi le vendredi de 14h à 15h et vous aurez 4h30 de cours._

Harry avait prisles meilleursélèves de chaque maison._ Mandy Brocklehurst , Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey_ étaient des élèves de Serdaigle. Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkison,et David Wilsonétaient à Serpentard. Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient à Gryffondor. Quant aux autres, ils étaient à Poufsouffle.

_Pffff... _fit un élève dans la salle.

_Qui y'a t-il, Mlle Bulstrode ?_ demanda Harry.

_Je dirais rien puisque je sais que vous allez m'enlevez des points._

_Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez Mlle Bulstrode, je ne ferai rien._

_Tu veux nous faire un cours Potter, mais je pari que t'es aussi nul que les deuxième année._

_Vous dites tout simplement cela parce que vous êtes jalouse de ne pas être parmi les meilleurs de cette classe n'est-ce pas Mlle Bulstrode ? _dit Harry avec un sourire._ Choisissez le meilleur combattant que vous trouverez dans cette salle et je l'affronterai._

Millicent Bulstrode observa les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle voulut d'abord choisir l'un des professeurs mais elle était sûr qu'ils laisseraient Saint Potter gagner. Tout à coup son regard se posa sur David Wilson et elle sourit. Il faisait parti de l'une des plus vieilles et des plus puissantes familles. Et il était le meilleur duelliste qu'elle connaissait.

_Eh bien, Potter, se sera Wilson qui t'affrontera._

_D'accord. Wilson, sur l'estrade_.

Wilson se mit sur l'estrade et se promit de faire le plus de mal possible a Potter. Aucune personne, oui aucune personne, ne donnait un ordre a un Wilson, encore moins un sang de bourbe. Harry le rejoint et ils se mirent en position. Harry prit l'épée qu'il avait fait apparaître devant Voldemort. Wilson, quant à lui, avait fait apparaître une épée magique que son père avait fait fabriqué pour lui.

_Tu veux qu'on ait le droit d'utiliser la magie en plus ou pas, Wilson ? _demanda Harry.

_Pourquoi pas Potter, au cas ou sa se terminerait mal pour toi tu pourra l'utiliser._

Harry sourit et prit un air sévère.

Wilson fonça sur Harry pour lui donner un coup d'épée mais Harry fut trop rapide pour lui et lui fit un croche patte. Wilson s'écrasa sur le sol.

_Hé bien_, dit Harry. _Ce fut le duel le plus rapide que j'ai jamais fait._

Il s'éloigna de Wilson qui se relevait. Celui-ci fulminait de se faire ainsi humilié. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui lui tournait le dos. Il cria un sort et Harry se retourna et stoppa le sort avec son épée. Wilson fut stupéfait une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour Harry qui se retrouvait devant lui la pointe de son épée sous la gorge de Wilson qui ravala sa salive. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

_Tu abandonnes ou pas ?_ demanda Harry.

_Ou..Oui._

_Bien. Satisfaite Mlle Bulstrode ?_

_Comment as-tu fait pour arrêter son sort et pour se retrouver devant lui une seconde plus tard alors que t'étais à dix mètres de lui ?_

_Je vous l'apprendrais au cours de l'année._

_Bien je crois que le cours est terminé pour vous les sixième année. Vous pouvez sortir. Oui M. Malefoy, vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?_

_Heu, professeur est-ce qu'il serait possible que nous parlions dans la journée ?_

_Rendez-vous devant cette salle à la fin des cours._

Comme convenu, Neville attendait Harry devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Il avait croisé beaucoup d'élèves qui le félicitait pour son duel contre Malefoy. Neville allait partir lorsque Harry arriva et lui dit de le suivre. Il allèrent jusqu'à la salle créer par Harry. Neville eut la surprise de voir que Malefoy attendait sûrement Harry. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur Harry s'arrêta.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Malefoy ? _demanda Harry.

_Voilà Potter, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis que l'on se connaît, et je voudrais que l'on enterre la hache de guerre._

Sans qu'il l'ait vue venir, Harry lui donna un coup de poing. Malefoy se retrouva à terre et saignait du nez.

_Maintenant, je te pardonne Malefoy._

Harry lui tendit sa main et Drago la serra sans hésitation.

_Pourquoi m'avoir frappé Potter ? _

_Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, et arrête de m'appeler Potter, appelle moi plutôt Harry, OK, Drago ?_

_D'accord, Harry._

_Bon suivez moi tout les deux._

Harry les emmena devant un tableau représentant un phénix et un gryffon. Il murmura une incantation et leur dit de traverser le tableau après lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une grande salle décorer au couleurs de Gryffondor. Harry alla ensuite s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et les invita à en faire de même. Lorsqu'ils furent assis Drago demanda ou ils se trouvaient.

_Nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor, _répondit Harry.

_Et pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?_ demanda Neville une fois l'étonnement passé.

_Parce que j'ai certaine choses à vous dire._


	8. Chapitre8

Chapitre8 

Harry emmena Drago et Neville devant un tableau représentant un phénix et un gryffon. Il murmura une incantation et leur dit de traverser le tableau après lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une grande salle décorer aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Harry alla ensuite s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et les invita à en faire de même. Lorsqu'ils furent assis Drago demanda ou ils se trouvaient.

_- Nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor, _répondit Harry.

_- Et pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?_ demanda Neville une fois l'étonnement passé.

_- Parce que j'ai certaine choses à vous dire._

Voyons qu'ils attendaient qu'ils leurs parlent il prit la parole.

_- Bien, tout d'abord je vous ai fait venir ici car je sais que je peux vous faire confiance._

_- Mais comment peux-tu me faire confiance ? imagine que ce soit Voldemort qui m'ait envoyé ? _Dit Drago

_- Rien que le fait que tu puisses prononcer son nom me prouve que tu n'es pas avec lui et lorsque je t'ai serré la main tout à l'heure j'en ai profité pour voir si tu disais vrai._

_- Tu as fouillé mon esprit ? Qu'as-tu vu ? _Demanda Drago avec crainte.

_- J'ai juste regardé si tu étais sincère, ta vie privée ne me concerne pas._

_- Continue Harry, _dit Neville.

_- Bien. Donc je vous ai amené ici car je vous fait confiance et que j'ai remarqué que vous êtes devenu plus puissant que l'année dernière. Je voudrais donc savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances. Commence Drago._

_- Après m'être échappé de chez moi, je me suis caché dans une vielle maison sur le chemin de traverse. Comme j'avais un coffre chez Gringotts avec assez d'argent pour survivre au moins tout une année, j'ai vidé mon coffre avant que mon père ne m'en bloque l'accès. J'ai acheté les fournitures et quelques livres sur les sorts. Ensuite je suis retourné dans la vieille maison ou je m'étais caché, j'ai appris les sorts qui était dans les livres qu'on nous a demandé d'acheté et je me suis entraîné à les lancés. Un jour, il y'a au moins trois semaines, ou je suis retourné sur le chemin de traverse, je suis allé faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes, j'ai vu mon père et je me suis mit en colère. Je lui ai lancé un sort sans baguette. Lorsque je suis retourné dans la vieille maison, j'ai repensé à ce que j'avais fait sur le chemin de traverse, et j'ai remarqué qu'à ce moment je n'avais pas ma baguette. Je me suis alors entraîné à lancés des sorts sans baguette._

_ Et comment as-tu appris à te battre à l'épée ? _demanda Harry.

_- Dans ma famille, tout le monde apprend dès son plus jeune âge à faire de l'escrime._

_- Très intéressant, quelle est le sort le plus puissant que tu sache faire sans baguette ?_

_- Eh bien, l'experlliamus._

_- Lance le sur Neville, s'il te plaît._

Drago se concentra et lança un experlliamus à Neville qui perdit sa baguette et recula de deux mètres.

_- Très bien Drago, rends sa baguette à Neville. Toi Neville, tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?_

_- Le jour après le début des grandes vacances, Je suis sorti me promené et je me suis fait agressé dans la rue. Inconsciemment et sans baguette, j'ai lancé un impedimenta a l'un de mes agresseurs. Dès que je suis rentré chez moi je n'ai pas réessayé de lancé un sort sans baguette mais j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de m'inscrire dans un club de muscu et dans des clubs de karaté, de judo et d'escrime._

_- Bien, vous vous êtes entraîné alors pendant les vacances._

_- Et toi Harry, tu as fais quoi pendant les vacances ? _Demanda Neville

_- Oh ! rien de spécial. Je me suis juste entraîné avec Merlin, Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor,_ Dit Harry comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

_- Quoi ! tu t'es vraiment entraîné avec Merlin et deux des fondateurs ? _Demanda Drago.

_- Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. J'ai décidé de vous entraîné à faire de la magie sans baguette à devenir animagi, la magie noire, l'art des potions, les duels, les arts martiaux moldus, la magie des runes, celle arcanique, la magie elfique, la magie ancestrale et la magie élémentaire._

_- Euh et quelle est la différence entre toutes ces magies et la magie avec baguette ? _Demanda Neville.

_- Elles se font toutes sans baguette et sont un peu plus puissantes._

_- Et la différence entre toutes ces magies est... ? _Demanda Drago

_- La magie sans baguette permet de lancer des sorts, la magie ancestrale sert à faire des incantations et des invocations, la magie noire permet de lancer des sorts très dangereux pour celui qui les subit, pour utiliser la magie des runes, il faut dessiner des signes sur des pierres ou des feuilles et dire leurs noms pour pouvoir utiliser leur pouvoir. La magie arcanique est la plus noire des magies, elle transforme celui qui l'utilise en être des ténèbres prêt à tout pour répandre le mal autour de lui, bien sûr vous n'étudierez que la théorie, la magie elfique est aussi appeler la magie de guérison, elle sert à guérir les gens. Quant à la magie élémentaire, on utilise les éléments tels que le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre, l'Air et l'Electricité pour s'en servir._

_- Eh ben dis donc, et pour apprendre tout cela, on aura combien de temps ? _Demanda Drago.

_- Votre entraînement durera sept ans..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ces sept années dureront en réalité deux semaines, deux jours ici sera équivalent à une année dans votre coma magique._

_- On commence l'entraînement quand ? _Demanda Neville tout excité.

_- On commence dès ce soir. Attendez-moi ici, je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que vous serez absent pendant deux semaines._

_- Ok, _dirent-ils.

Harry sortit de la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor et transplana dans les escaliers de l'autre coté de la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Arriver à la porte d'entrée du bureau, Harry toqua et attendit la réponse du directeur. Il entendit celui-ci lui dire de rentrez et il rentra. Dans la pièce se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore et Rémus.

_- Bonsoir professeur, _dit Harry._ Je suis venu vous prévenir que deux de vos élèves seront absents pendant deux semaines._

_- Et pourrais-je savoir qui sont ces élèves ?_ Demanda le directeur.

_- Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy et de Neville Londubat. Ils seront avec moi pendant ces deux semaines. _

Il fit apparaître un petit carnet et le donna à Rémus.

_- Donne ça à Sirius s'il te plaît, _lui dit-il._ Il comprendra ne t'en fait pas. Bon il faut que j'y ailleà dans deux semaines._

Puis Harry sortit du bureau et transplana jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor. Il rentra et vit Neville et Drago faire un duel.

_- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? _Demanda t-il.

_- Moi et Drago en s'affrontait pour voir notre puissance._

_- D'accord, suivez-moi._

Il monta à l'étage supérieur suivit par Neville et Drago et rentra dans une chambre. Il fit disparaître le lit et en fit apparaître trois. Il dit à Neville et Drago de s'allonger et il les stupéfia. Il fit apparaître une seringue et leur administra la dose qu'elle contenait. Il leur coupa les veines et s'assit sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et récita une longue incantation.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une ombre avançait en direction d'un grand château. Arrivé devant les grandes portes du château surveillé par deux gardes, l'ombre montra son bras gauche et l'un des gardes la fit rentrer dans le château. A l'intérieur, un elfe de maison le conduisit devant une grande porte et le fit rentrer à l'intérieur en lui disant que le maître l'attendait. La pièce était grande et froide et au fond de cette pièce, face à une très grande fenêtre, Voldemort était assit sur un trône et caressait la tête de son serpent. L'ombre avança et s'agenouilla face au seigneur des ténèbres.

_- Vous m'avez appelez, Maître_ ? Demanda l'ombre.

_- Oui Séverus, _dit Voldemort en se retournant. _J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer._

_- Qu'est-ce, Maître ?_ Demanda Séverus Rogue.

_- Je sais de source sûr que tu es un espion au compte de Dumbledore, Est-ce vrai, Séverus ?_

Potter avait donc raison, il y avait un traître dans l'ordre du phénix.

_- Non, Maître, _répondit Rogue. _Votre espion vous a mal informé._

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais, _dit Voldemort._ Mais je vais quand même te faire passer un test._

Il claqua des doigts et plusieurs mangemort rentrèrent dans la salle. Les derniers mangemorts à rentrer tenait une personne dans leur bras. Les mangemorts se mirent en rang et attendirent que leur maître parle.

_- Vois-tu Séverus, pour me prouver ta fidélité, tu vas devoir tués cette jeune fille._

_- Rien de plus facile Maître_, répondit Rogue.

_- Attends, je dois te dire une chose. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Jenny Parker. En faite, je crois bien que c'est ta fille, mais tu vas tout de même la tuée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Rogue ne répondit pas et Voldemort éclata de rire.

_- Mangemorts attaché le à sa fille._

Les mangemorts obéirent et attachèrent Rogue à sa fille. Voldemort se leva et lança un Doloris à Rogue. Le Doloris se répandit sur la fille de Rogue et les deux crièrent. Voldemort continua jusqu'à ce que la fille de Rogue s'évanouisse et il ordonna qu'on les détache. Rogue ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis il pensa à ce que Potter lui avait dit dans son bureau.

_°¤Flash back¤°_

_- Je tiens à vous prévenir professeur que quelqu'un, sûrement un membre de l'ordre, vous a dénoncez à Voldemort. Comme ma vision était courte je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Voldemort vous appellera ce soir pour vous piéger et vous tueras._

Il prit une plume sur le bureau de Rogue et la serra fortement dans sa main. Celle-ci se mit à briller, redevint normal et il la donna au professeur Rogue.

_- C'est un portoloin spécial, avant qu'il ne vous lance l'Avada Kedavra, penser au bureau du directeur en serrant fortement la plume et dites llama._

_° ¤Fin du Flash back¤°_

Rogue, dans un effort surhumain, prit la main de sa fille et mit son autre main dans sa poche. Il prit la plume et dit llama en pensant fortement au bureau d'Albus.

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il put entendre un cri de rage, un cri qui lui glaça le sang.

Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus parlait tranquillement en buvant une tasse de thé quand soudain il y eut une lumière aveuglante. Puis, sous leurs yeux apparurent deux personnes. Ils sortirent tout les trois leurs baguettes avant de découvrir que l'une des personnes était Rogue. Sirius rangea sa baguette et alla voir Rogue. Il s'agenouilla à coté de celui-ci et mit sa main sur sa tête et une faible lumière en sortit. Il en fit de même avec la fille de Rogue.

_- Ils ont subitdes Doloristrès puissants, il faudrait les emmener a l'infirmerie_, dit-il aux autres.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras laissant Rémus prendre Rogue. Ils emmenèrent les deux Rogue à l'infirmerie et appelèrent Pomfresh. Celle-ci alla voir les patients et leur administra une potion.

_- C'est une potion de nuit sans rêve_, dit-elle. _En tout cas ceux qui leur ont lancés ce sort n'y sont pas allés de main morte_.

_- Merci beaucoup Pompom._

_- Mais de rien Albus._


	9. Chapitre9

Chapitre9

Drago attendait que le train s'arrête avant de descendre. Dès que le train s'arrêta, il prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Eh Drago_, entendit-il derrière lui.

_- Oui, _dit-il en se retournant.

_- T'as oublié ta veste._

Drago déposa sa valise et retourna prendre sa veste, puis il sortit du train. Il alla de l'autre coté de la voie 9 ¾. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras puis le relâcher. 

_- Drago, tu m'as manqué,_ lui dit une voix féminine.

_- Vous aussi mère vous m'avez manqué._

_- Viens quelqu'un t'attend à la maison._

Ils sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent vers une belle voiture de collection. Sa mère prit le volant et le Serpentard s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle conduit pendant une demi-heure et ils arrivèrent devant un grand grillage. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et il rentrèrent dans le domaine des Malefoy. Sa mère se gara et il descendit de la voiture. Il se retrouva devant un château plus petit que celui de Poudlard. Le château était sombre et lugubre. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Le Serpentard entra dans le château en compagnie de sa mère et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, l'air pensif. Généralement, sa mère n'était pas aussi démonstrative. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

_- Qui y'a t'il_ ? demanda t-il au petit elfe de maison qui était entré.

_- La maîtresse demande à vous voir dans le salon, _répondit l'elfe en lui faisant une révérence.

Drago sortit de sa chambre et alla dans le salon. Il y vit sa mère qui parlait avec un étranger aux cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha un peu plus et sa mère le remarqua. Elle lui fit signe de venir et le présenta.

_- Rufus, je te présente Drago_, dit-elle._ Drago, je te présente Rufus Malefoy, ton oncle._

_- Comment sa mon oncle ? demanda Drago un peu étonné._

_- Je suis en faite le frère de ton père, répondit Rufus._

_- Père me l'aurait dit s'il avait eu un frère._

_- Peut-être avait t'il oublié._

_- Il n'aurait jamais oublié une telle information._

_- Alors il ne voulait pas te le dire._

Le Serpentard ne dit rien pendant un instant puis il regarda sa mère.

_- Heureux de vous rencontrer, MON oncle, _dit-il.

_- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Rufus._

_- D'accord, Rufus._

Le soir arriva bien vite et ce fut l'heure de dîner. Drago s'assit à la grande table en face de son oncle qui restait chez eux pendant quelques jours.

_- Rufus,_ dit-il pendant qu'ils étaient tous à tables._ Ou avez-vous fait vos études ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Rufus à Poudlard._

_- J'ai fait mes études à Dumstrang, parce que mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Il y a envoyé mon frère pour une raison que j'ignore._

Les jours suivants passèrent trop vite pour Drago. Le 20 juin arriva et Drago s'entraînait à lancer des sorts. Il voulait pouvoir humilier Potter l'année prochaine. Normalement il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en dehors du collège mais Rufus lui avait lancés un sort lui permettant d'utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer par le ministère. Le soir même sa mère vint le chercher, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

_- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour Drago, _lui dit-elle tristement.

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda t-il.

_- Viens suis moi,_ lui dit-elle

Il la suivit jusque dans les sous-sols du château et ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte ou les attendait Rufus. Son oncle avait mit une robe noir ressemblant à celle des mangemort. Ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans la salle et Drago ne comprit que trop tard ce qui allait arriver. Dans la salle se trouvait une dizaine de mangemort qui avaient tous enlever leur capuche et regardaient droit devant eux. Voldemort se tenait au centre de la pièce assit sur un trône. Rufus alla rejoindre les mangemort et la mère de Drago resta près de la porte près de celui-ci.

_- Avance Drago_, lui dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale

Drago s'avança et resta debout. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à cet homme qui avait pratiquement gâché sa vie et qui n'arrivait même pas à tuer un enfant de un an.

_- Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il pense que tu pourrais faire un bon espion,_ dit Voldemort.

Il regarda Drago pendant un long moment puis claqua des doigts.

Deux mangemort entrèrent tenant fermement une moldue dans leur bras. Ils l'attachèrent à un poteau et allèrent rejoindre les autres mangemorts.

_- Fais la souffrir et tues la, Drago, _dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago sortit sa baguette et regarda sa mère, puis la moldue. Il regarda ensuite Voldemort et rangea sa baguette.

_- Pourquoi ranges-tu ta baguette ? _demanda Voldemort.

_- Je ne veux pas être un mangemort._

Voldemort le regarda méchamment puis il sortit sa baguette.

_Bien, peut être que cela te fera changer d'avis._

Il pointa sa baguette sur la mère de Drago et lui lança un Doloris. Drago courut vers sa mère alors quelle était par terre. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Voldemort stoppa son sort en ricanant. Narcissa prit son fils par les épaules.

_- Drago_, lui dit-elle. _Je suis fier de ton choix. J'espère que ta vie ne sera pas trop dure._

Elle lui prit la main et y mit quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à un retourneur de temps sauf que l'on ne pouvait pas bouger les aiguilles.

_- Promets-moi Drago, d'aller voir Dumbledore ou Harry Potter et de t'excuser auprès de ceux à qui tu as fait du mal, de toujours être présent pour tes amis et de les aider. Promets le moi mon fils_.

_- Je vous le promets, Mère_.

_- Va mon fils, enfuis toi, va le plus loin possible, _lui dit elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Drago regarda sa mère un instant puis courut vers les grandes portes qui était entrouverte. Il entendit ensuite la voix de son oncle prononcer une formule. Il se retourna et tout se passa au ralenti. Il vit un sort de couleur verte sortir de la baguette de son oncle. Il vit le sort se diriger vers lui. Il vit sa mère se mettre entre lui et le sort. Il vit ensuite sa mère prendre le sort dans le dos. Puis il la vit tomber par terre, morte.

Il ne réfléchit pas un instant et prit ses jambes à son cou, les larmes lui embrouillant la vue. Il courait à en perdre le souffle. Drago entendit des pas derrière lui et courut plus vite. Il arriva à un cul de sac et entendit les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il serra fortement l'objet que sa mère lui avait donné et pensa à se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il se sentit décoller du sol et ré atterrir brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait atterri dans sa chambre. Il regarda un peu plus près l'objet que sa mère et il comprit ce que cela était. C'était un Transporteur. Un objet capable de transporté une personne dans l'endroit ou elle voulait apparaître, mais il n'en existait que peu dans le monde et il se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Il lança un sort et aussitôt toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans sa malle. Il la rétrécit et la mit dans sa poche. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour pouvoir se nourrir et acheter ses fournitures, et il savait que sa mère avait un compte chez Gringott's. En plus de cela, Il fallait qu'il se crée un autre compte sinon son oncle pourrait le bloquer. Il pensa à être dans la chambre à sa mère et se retrouva dans celle-ci. Il chercha la clé du coffre de sa mère sachant que celle-ci laissait sa clé dans la chambre ainsi que la sienne. Il les trouva dans un tiroir avec des bourses remplit de Gallions qu'il prit au cas où.

Il pensa à se retrouver près de la banque des sorciers et il apparut près de celle-ci. Il entra à l'intérieur de celle-ci et retira tout l'argent du compte de sa mère et du sien pour le mettre dans un nouveau compte. Après avoir terminé de régler ses problèmes d'argent, il pensa à se retrouver dans un endroit sûr, ou personne n'allait et sur le chemin de traverse. Il fut transporté dans une vieille maison qui risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il fit apparaître un lit et s'allongea dessus. Il s'endormit, épuisé par les épreuves qu'il avait passé.

Une semaine était passé depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui. Il se promenait sur le chemin de traverse déguisé en clochard. Il avait acheté certains livres pour s'entraîner et attendait qu'on lui envoie la liste des fournitures ainsi que le résultat de ses buses. Il passa devant une boutique vendant des épées. Intrigué, il rentra dans cette boutique. Il regarda les épées dans les vitrines quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

_- Vous êtes un élève de Poudlard_ ? lui demanda un vieil homme.

_- Non mais je voudrais acheter une épée_, répondit-il.

_Je suis désolé mais seuls les élèves de Poudlard peuvent acheter ces épées._

_- Ah, d'accord. Excusez–moi de vous avoir dérangé._

Puis il sortit de la boutique. Il alla dans l'allée des embrumes pour pouvoir se procurer une épée. Près d'une boutique qu'il connaissait bien pour y être déjà venu avec son père il entendit des voix qu'il connaissait. Il se cacha derrière une poubelle et attendit.

_- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?_

_- Non, ton fils n'est pas sur le chemin de traverse._

_- Ce n'est pas grave nous l'aurons lors du grand jour._

_- Le maître a eu une bonne idée en attaquant azkaban pour vous délivrer et de placer les aurors sous l'impérium. _

_- Oui le maître est un génie, c'est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Narcissa nous ai trahis. Tu as bien fait de la tuer Rufus._

_- Mais ce fut un vrai plaisir, mon frère._

Il avait reconnu les voix. C'était son père, son oncle et Crabble senior qui parlait. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui. Il se leva et regarda vers les trois adultes pour remarquer que ceux-ci étaient dos à lui. Il leva sa main droite et ils furent projetés contre un mur. Puis il pensa au refuge ou il fut transporté avant qu'ils ne se retournent et ne le remarque. Il donna un coup de pied sur le lit qui se cassa en deux. Il s'assit sur le sol et pensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda sa main et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il fouilla dans ses poches et vit qu'elle était dans la poche secrète de sa robe. Il avait donc fait de la magie sans baguette. Il remarqua qu'il s'était aussi protéger le pied pour ne pas se blesser quand il avait donné un coup de pied surpuissant sur le lit. Il vit alors un hibou arriver avec une lettre. C'était sa liste de fourniture ainsi que ses résultats aux buses.

Il avait eu les buses nécessaires pour être auror. Il mit un jogging et décida de s'entraîner physiquement et magiquement. Il irait acheter ses fournitures un autre jour. Il décida de commencer par la magie sans baguette. Il fit apparaître un vase avec sa baguette et la déposa. Il mit le vase à l'autre bout de la salle et voulu qu'il vienne vers lui. Après 1 heure de concentration extrême, le vase se leva et commença à venir vers lui. Puis il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et tomba. Drago tomba lui aussi au sol, épuisé. Il avait mit trop d'énergie pour se concentrer et il fallait qu'il soit plus endurant. Il décida d'aller courir dans un parc moldu qu'il avait trouvé pendant qu'il se promenait et qui s'appelait Hyde Park. Il revint le soir épuisé et se prépara un dîner.

Voilà un mois qu'il s'entraînait magiquement et physiquement. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la rentrée et il décida d'aller acheter ses fournitures. Il mit un t-shirt bien moulant et un jean délavé, qu'il avait acheté un jour alors qu'il se promenait dans Londres. Il alla acheter toutes ses fournitures qu'il rétrécit et termina par la boutique d'épée. Il rentra dans celle-ci et vit tous les regards se tournés vers lui. Il vit Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley ainsi que le vendeur.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy_ ? lui demanda froidement Ron.

_- Sa se voit pas, je viens acheter mes fournitures,_ répondit-il calmement.

Il vit Hermione le regarder bizarrement puis hausser des épaules et prendre une épée qui lui plaisait. Il alla choisir une épée qu'il avait remarquée et qui n'avait pas été vendu. Elle avait des émeraudes dans son pommeau et la lame était magnifique. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne coûtait que 10 gallions. Le vendeur lui demanda ensuite son prénom qu'il grava sur la lame. Drago fit tourner l'épée entre ses mains puis partit, content de sa nouvelle acquisition. Il alla ensuite s'entraîner à nouveau en attendant le jour de la rentrée.


	10. Chapitre10

Chapitre10

°¤Le 3 septembre¤°

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux et les referma de suite. Il eut un mal de tête énorme et une fois ce mal de tête passé il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua q'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit ou se trouvait une personne qui semblait être une jeune fille. Dans un effort il se leva de son lit prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit ou se trouvait la jeune fille. Il la regarda un instant et pleura. A ce moment là arriva le professeur Dumbledore qui s'assit au coté de Rogue.

Comment all_ez-vous Severus ?_ demanda t-il.

_- Je vais bien._

_- Que s'est-il passé hier soir _? demanda le directeur après un moment de silence.

_- Il sait que je suis un espion_.

_- Cela_ _est fort regrettable, et comment l'a-t-il su_ ?

_- Potter dit qu'il y'a untraître dans l'ordre, mais ne sais pas qui c'est._

_- Il faudra que je trouve le coupable. Il y'a une chose qui m'intrigue. Comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître dans mon bureau ? Et qui est cette jeune fille ?_

_- Potter m'a donné un portoloin spéciale, et elle c'est ma…ma fille._

_- Expliquez-moi Severus parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre ?_

_- Pendant que j'étais votre espion mangemort, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme avec qui j'ai eu une relation. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais mangemort, elle s'est enfuit. Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle, Albus ?_

_- C'est votre fille. Il faudra que vous lui dites la vérité, et si elle le désir, que vous l'a gardiez avec vous et qu'elle fasse ses études à Poudlard._

_- Oui vous avez sûrement raison._

La fille du professeur de potions se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle l'air apeuré.

_- Je vais vous laisser Severus prendre tout cela en main,_ dit le directeur avant de s'en aller.

_- Qui êtes-vous _? demanda Jenny au professeur de potions.

_- Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te plaire mais…je suis ton père._

Jenny le regarda comme si il était fou.

_- Vous mentez, _dit-elle._ Mon père est mort._

_- C'est ta mère qui te l'a dit ? Et ben sache que je ne suis pas encore mort._

_- Si vous êtes vraiment mon père prouvez le moi._

Severus lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sa rencontre avec la mère de Jenny, comment elle s'était enfuit en apprenant qu'il était un mangemort. Et il lui donna même une preuve en lui disant que sa mère avait une tache de naissance en forme de lune sur la fesse droite.

_- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant,_ lui demanda sa fille après un moment de silence.

_- Est-ce que tu sais si ta mère est toujours en vie ?_

_- Ils l'ont tué, je les ai vus faire._

_- Le seigneur des ténèbres sait que je suis un espion et va s'acharner sur moi. Si je te garde, tu seras en danger, _lui dit Severus, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère rester avec mon père et être en danger que rester seul sans famille._

_- D'accord, il va falloir t'inscrire à Poudlard… Tu as…?_

_- 16 ans._

_- En va te mettre en sixième année alors, _lui dit en lui faisant un de ses rares sourires.

Drago et Neville se réveillèrent dans un grand pré, près d'une grande maison, avec un grand lac et une forêt immense. Ils virent ensuite Harry apparaître.

_- Bien vous êtes là_, dit-il._ On va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement maintenant. On va commencer par la magie élémentaire._

Il leur dit de s'asseoir sur le sol.

_- Je vais révéler vos pouvoirs de mystique, ce que seul un mystique de la foudre peut faire. Normalement il aurait fallut que vous libériez votre pleine puissance mais vous ne savez pas encore comment faire._

_- Tu es un mystique de la foudre à cause de ta cicatrice ? _demanda Neville.

_- Non, on ne peut être mystiques de la foudre que si on contrôle les quatre éléments. En fait, je suis un mystique de la Terre, de l'Eau, de l'Air et du Feu. Bon trêve de bavardage, on va commencer par toi Drago, allonge toi._

Drago s'allongea et Harry posa sa main sur la tête de Drago. Il récita une incantation et la foudre s'abattit sur sa main, le courant passant dans la tête de Drago.

_- Ce n'est pas dangereux ce que tu viens de lui faire ? _demanda Neville à Harry.

_- Non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à ton tour, allonge toi_.

Neville s'allongea pas très rassuré, et Harry fit le même processus qu'il avait utilisé pour Drago. Celui-ci se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec un mal de tête énorme. Harry lui fit boire une potion et son mal de tête s'en alla. Il fit la même chose avec Neville.

_- Bien_, dit-il_. Quel est l'élément que vous contrôler ?_

_- Moi je contrôle la Terre et l'Eau, _lui dit Drago

_- Et moi, le Feu et l'Air_, lui dit Neville

_- C'est très bien, _leur dit Harry en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans l'une de ses mains. _Maintenant, il va falloir que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs_.

Il lança l'une des boules de feu sur Neville qui n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Il mit sa main devant son visage pour se protéger. Sans s'y attendre sa main attrapa la boule de feu et, à son étonnement, il ne ressentit aucune brûlure. Il regarda sa main et vit que la boule de feu était dans celle-ci.

_- Pense que ton corps est en feu et que tu ne ressens aucune douleur, _lui dit Harry.

Neville fit ce qu'Harry lui dit de faire. Il vit la boule de feu de propager sur son bras et ensuite engloutir son corps.

_- J'ai réussi_, dit-il.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait même plus. Il leva sa main vers Drago. Celui-ci fut soulever du sol et alla au dessus du lac. Harry s'approcha du lac et baissa sa main rapidement vers le bas. Drago fut projeté à une vitesse impressionnante dans le lac. Harry leva son autre main et la surface du lac fut gelée. Il marcha sur le lac et vit Drago sous la plaque d'eau gelée qui se débattait pour sortir.

_- Calme toi_, lui dit Harry. _Tu contrôle l'Eau_,_ alors penses que tu es capable de respirer sous l'eau._

Drago se calma et pensa pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Il voulut aspirer une bouffé d'air et remarqua qu'il pouvait rester sous l'eau autant de temps qu'il le voulait puisqu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau.

_- C'est bien_, lui dit Harry. _Maintenant, pense que l'eau est chaude, assez pour que le verglas disparaisse._

Harry se fit léviter et vit la glace fondre. Drago remonta à la surface et nagea jusqu'au bord du lac, là ou se trouvait Neville, toujours en feu.

_- C'est très bien_, leur dit Harry. _J'ai du vous attaquer par surprise mais sa vous a aider. Neville arrête les flammes, tu perds de l'énergie. Et pense à réchauffer Drago en combinant tes éléments._

Pendant le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient avec Harry, Drago et Neville avait beaucoup appris. Ils avaient appris à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, la magie noire, l'art des potions, les duels, les arts martiaux moldus, la magie des runes, la magie elfique, la magie ancestrale, la magie élémentaire et à devenir animagi.

_- Bien,_ leur dit Harry._ Cela fait six ans que nous nous entraînons, et je pense que vous avez appris tout ce que vous deviez savoir. Vous allez donc passez des épreuves pour voir si vous connaissez parfaitement les magies que je vous ai apprit. Les épreuves commenceront dans une semaine, alors entraînez-vous, bonne chance._

Puis Harry disparut. Une semaine plus tard Neville et Drago attendaient Harry dans le salon de la maison. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_- J'ai une chose à vous dire, _leur dit-il_. Nous allons quitter cet endroit pour retourner dans le monde réel. C'est là-bas que se dérouleront vos épreuves._

Neville et Drago étaient un peu triste de quitter cette maison ou ils avaient vécus et partager six ans. Ils s'approchèrent d'Harry et disparurent. Ils réapparurent devant une forêt dense et immense.

_- Vous devez traverser la forêt, passer un immense ravin et arriver sur l'hôtel ou brille une lumière rouge le plus rapidement possible et ce, sans utiliser la magie runiques, la magie ancestrale et transplaner. On se retrouve sur l'hôtel,_ dit Harry avant de disparaître.

_- J'aime pas quand il disparaît comme sa_, dit Neville en soupirant.

Drago acquiesça et ils se transformèrent tout les deux en leurs animagus. Drago en panthère et Neville en tigre. Ils coururent ensemble dans la forêt, faisant la course. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout d'un ravin Drago précédent Neville. Drago sauta au bord du ravin et se transforma en aigle et Neville fit de même. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel en même temps et virent Harry les regardant en souriant.

_- C'est bien de ne pas avoir oublié que vous étiez animagus multiples, _dit-il aux deux aigles qui s'étaient posés sur ses épaules. _Vous avez réussit l'épreuve qui concernait les animagus. Attention sa va décoller_.

Ils apparurent dans un coin sombre d'une arène ou se trouvait plusieurs spectateurs qui attendaient que le spectacle commencent.

_- Ici se regroupent les plus grands maîtres d'arts martiaux du monde, les meilleurs chez les humains_, leurs expliqua Harry. _Si vous voulez réussirent cette épreuve vous devez arriver en demi-finale_. _Et pas de magie, les spectateurs et certains participants sont des moldus._

Dès que les spectateurs virent Harry ils l'applaudirent.

_- Je suis déjà venu ici_, expliqua Harry. _J'ai gagné le tournoi_.

Ils allèrent devant un comptoir ou un homme leur donna trois fiches d'inscriptions à remplir Harry ne remplit pas la sienne au grand étonnement de l'homme qui tenait le comptoir.

_- Vous ne participez pas monsieur Potter,_ lui dit-il.

_- Non Jules, aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur._

_- Alors comme sa notre grand champion ne participe pas au tournoi, peut-être à t'il peur de se faire mal_, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme habillé d'un kimono et qui regardait Harry avec mépris.

_- Salut Lee_, dit Harry. _Comment sa va depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'espère que ta tête ne te fait pas trop souffrir_.

_- Participe, je vais te montrer que la dernière fois tu n'as eu que de la chance._

_- Je t'affronterai si tu arrive à battre ces deux là,_ répondit Harry en désignant ses deux amis.

_- Sans problème_, dit Lee en partant.

Drago et Neville rendirent les fiches qu'ils avaient remplient et suivirent Harry sur l'arène.

_- Il n'y a que peu d'inscrit_, leur dit celui-ci. _Vous êtes 16._

Drago et Neville virent sur un grand panneau qui ils affronteraient. Dra se battrait contre un homme qui s'appelait Max. Neville lui se battrait contre un certain Eddy. Le combat de Drago commença. Son adversaire, Max, était agile et rapide mais manquait de force. Drago l'élimina après un quart d'heure de combat. Le combat de Neville se passa plus rapidement que celui de Drago. Son adversaire faisait de la capoeira et Neville attendit un bon moment pour lui donner un coup de pied retourner très puissant. Au quart de finale, Neville battit ses deux adversaires. Drago les battit aussi mais en prenant son temps.

_- Ils ne valent rien tes amis, _dit Lee à Harry_. Ils sont vraiment faibles. Je les battrais sans problèmes._

_- On verra Lee, on verra._

En demi-finale, Drago et Neville durent s'affronter. Ils regardèrent Harry qui leur sourit. Ils descendirent tout les deux, annonçant qu'ils abondonnaient car ils ne voulaient pas se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand une voix qu'ils connaissaient résonna.

_- C'est des peureux tes amis Harry,_ dit Lee._ De vraies mauviettes, franchement ils sont comme toi._

Harry en eut marre et en une seconde se retrouva face à Lee. Celui-ci l'ayant vu lui donna un coup de poing qu'Harry para. Lee lui envoya un coup de pieds. Harry attrapa sa jambe et tira un bon coup en avant. Lee glissa et se retrouva sur le sol. Il tourna sur lui-même en se relevant et donna un coup de pieds dans la tête d'Harry, qui attrapa son pieds, tira en avant et lui donna un coup puissant dans le ventre. Pendant que Lee était à terre reprenant son souffle Harry partit avec ses amis. Ils transplanèrent sur un plateau et Harry enleva sa chemise. Il se retrouva en débardeur blanc avec un baggy noir. Il fit apparaître son épée.

_- Je vous présente Karana, l'une des trois épées légendaires_, dit-il. _Je pense que vous avez compris en quoi consistera l'épreuve._

Ils firent apparaître leurs épées.

_- Je sais_ _qu'en solitaire vous vous battez bien, donc vous allez devoir m'affronter à deux_.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de parler et le combat commença. Drago attaqua Harry de front pendant que Neville l'attaquait par sa droite. Une demi-heure plus tard le combat n'était toujours pas terminé. Harry, jusque là, n'avait fait que parer, esquiver et attaquait de temps en temps. Neville et Drago prirent leur distance et foncèrent sur Harry au même moment. A un mètre de lui, ils virent Harry faire un geste vers eux et leurs lames se cassèrent.

_- Le combat est terminé_, leur dit Harry._ Maintenant passons à l'épreuve élémentaire et tout les coups sont permit._

Harry envoya une boule de feu sur Neville qui l'évita et lui envoya un souffle d'air puissant. Harry se protégea avec un bouclier de terre. Il fit apparaître cinq bonhommes de terre qui se ruèrent vers Neville et Drago. Drago donna un coup de poing sur le sol et il eut un tremblement de terre qui déstabilisa les bonhommes et Harry. Il donna un autre coup de poing sur le sol et un trou géant se trouva sous Harry et ses bonhommes. Ceux-ci tombèrent dans le trou que Drago avait fait apparaître sous leurs pieds.Neville jeta deux billes de feu dans le trou et un jet de flammes gigantesque en ressortit. Ils attendirent un moment et un bloc de terre ressortit du trou et explosa, laissant apparaître Harry. Celui-ci leva la main et Drago et Neville furent paralyser par l'air. Neville pensa à être libre et libéra Drago.

_- C'est bon_, leur dit Harry_. Vous avez réussi l'épreuve_. _Drago fait moi une rune de protection._

Drago s'exécuta et forma la rune avec de la terre sur le sol et l'activa.

_- Neville fait moi une rune de téléportation_.

Neville la fit avec des lettres de feu dans l'air.

_- Oui_ _le reste doit être bon_. _Bien je vais activer la rune_.

Il l'activa et aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall immense et magnifique. Il y'avait des lustres fait de diamants et d'or accrocher au plafond. Les murs étaient tellement blancs que cela faisait mal aux yeux. Des gens bizarres tous vêtus en blanc et or étaient en signe d'allégeance.

_- Bienvenue dans mon palais,_ leur dit Harry._ Relevez-vous, je vous ai dit milles fois de ne plus faire ceci_, dit-il aux personnes qui étaient encore en signe d'allégeance_. Suivez-moi_, rajouta-il pour ses amis

Ils sortirent du Palais et se retrouvèrent dans une ville ou plusieurs personnes se promenaient en riant et en parlant. Des enfants jouaient ici et là et des femmes les surveillaient. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense maison blanche ou ils entrèrent à la suite d'Harry.

_- Faites comme chez vous, _leur dit celui-ci_. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?_

Ils prirent des bières au beurre et s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés.

_- J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, _dit Harry. _Tout d'abord, vous avez réussi les épreuves votre entraînement est donc terminé. Et toutes les personnes que vous avez vus dehors, je suis leur Roi._

_- Tu es leur quoi ? _lui dit Drago en recrachant sa bière au beurre

_- Je suis leur Roi_, répéta Harry en nettoyant la bière que Drago avait recraché d'un geste de la main.

_- Tu devrais savoir Drago, qu'avec Harry plus rien ne devrait nous étonner_, lui dit Neville.

_- Je suis aussi l'héritier et le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard et Merlin_.

Drago et Neville ne dirent rien, trop surpris pour parler.

_- Et je tiens à vous annoncé personnellement que vous êtes deux des sorciers les plus puissants du monde_.

Là, s'en fut trop pour ses deux amis qui ne bougèrent pas tellement ils étaient stupéfaits.

_- Et croyez-moi puisque c'est moi qu vous le dit_. _Suivez-moi_.

Je vous remercie tous pour les rewiews et je suis vraiemnt désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit pour posté le chapitre. Je crains que le prochain chapitre mette du temsp à arriver mais j'essayerais de faire le plus vite possible. à bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le retard dont j'ai fait preuve, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Chapitre 11

Ils sortirent du Palais et se retrouvèrent dans une ville ou plusieurs personnes se promenaient en riant et en parlant. Des enfants jouaient ici et là et des femmes les surveillaient. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense maison blanche ou ils entrèrent à la suite d'Harry.

_- Faites comme chez vous, _leur dit celui-ci_. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?_

Ils prirent des bières au beurre et s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés.

_- J'ai certaines choses à vous dire, _dit Harry. _Tout d'abord, vous avez réussi les épreuves votre entraînement est donc terminé. Et toutes les personnes que vous avez vus dehors, je suis leur Roi._

_- Tu es leur quoi ? _Lui dit Drago en recrachant sa bière au beurre

_- Je suis leur Roi_, répéta Harry en nettoyant la bière que Drago avait recraché d'un geste de la main.

- _Tu devrais savoir Drago, qu'avec Harry plus rien ne devrait nous étonner_, lui dit Neville.

_- Je suis aussi l'héritier et le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard et Merlin_.

Drago et Neville ne dirent rien, trop surpris pour parler.

_- Et je tiens à vous annoncé personnellement que vous êtes deux des sorciers les plus puissants du monde_.

Là, s'en fut trop pour ses deux amis qui ne bougèrent pas tellement ils étaient stupéfaits.

_- Et croyez-moi puisque c'est moi qu vous le dit_. _Suivez-moi_.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Harry leur donna des vêtements propres et d'une blancheur éclatante. Ils mirent ce qu'Harry leur donna et descendirent le rejoindre à l'extérieur de la maison. Il leur prit la main et transplana. Ils apparurent devant un vieux temple en ruine et furent étonné en voyant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un désert.

_- Neville rentre dans ce temple, _lui dit Harry_. Drago t'attendra à l'extérieur quant à moi je reviendrai ne vous inquiéter pas._

Puis il disparut sans dire à Neville ce qu'il devait faire ou pourquoi il les laissait. Neville soupira puis rentra dans le temple après avoir fait un signe de la main à Drago qui s'était assis sur le sable. Il ne su depuis combien de temps il était rentré dans le temple. Il faisait noir et la magie ne marchait pas dans ce lieu. Il voulait repartir à l'extérieur mais quelque chose l'attirait dans ce lieu étrange et si Harry l'avait emmené ici s'était pour une bonne raison. Il continua de marché et vit une lumière au bout du tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il marcha plus vite. Son sang bouillait rien qu'en voyant cette lumière. Il arriva devant la lumière et s'arrêta. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas en direction de la source de lumière. Il se sentait tombé dans un gouffre sans fin et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lieu d'un blanc immaculé.

_- Cela fait longtemps que je t'attendais_.

Il se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'attendiez vous ?_ demanda t-il.

Une femme apparut devant lui. Elle était elle aussi vêtu de blanc et avait une grande beauté. Elle portait une sorte de couronne faite de lauriers d'or sur la tête.

_- Je suis Solaria, grande prêtresse des Atlantes. Et je t'attendais parce que tu descend de la monarque d'Atlantis et que tu es l'unique possesseur de Veeshan l'une des trois épées légendaires. _

_- Mais comment puis-je être le descendant des Atlantes ? _Demanda Neville ahuri.

_- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, la magie de ce lieu va bientôt s'estomper. Soluzek et le Bibliothécaire t'expliqueront_. _Suis-moi_.

Solaria amena Neville devant un socle dans lequel une épée était enfoncée. A coté de ce socle ce trouvait un fourreau fait dans un tissu doux mais résistant.

_- Va retirez l'épée du socle et devient le nouveau Roi des Atlantes_, lui dit Solaria.

Neville avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'épée. Arriver à celle-ci, il posa lentement sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée, souffla un grand coup et tira l'épée de toutes ses forces. L'épée bougea un peu, puis glissa lentement hors du socle. La lame de l'épée était fait d'un métal qui lui était inconnu et le pommeau avait été fait avec de la peau de Dragon. L'épée était tout simplement splendide. Il se retourna vers Solaria avec un large sourire et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il se trouvait en hauteur et que sous lui se trouvait des milliers de personnes qui était inclinés vers eux.

_- Voici notre nouveau Roi, descendant de Grannor, celui qui reconstitua notre peuple_, cria Solaria qui était restée debout.

_- Vive notre Roi_, dirent ensemble toutes les personnes présentes avant de disparaître.

Neville redescendit au sol et Solaria s'approcha de lui.

_- Tu es le nouveau roi des Atlantes_, lui dit-elle. _Adieu seigneur, nous nous reverrons à ta mort_.

Solaria disparut laissant Neville seul. Le sol se mit à trembler et des pierres commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Neville courut jusqu'au socle et prit le fourreau qu'il accrocha dans son dos. Il courut le plus rapidement possible. Et remarqua que la lumière dans le tunnel s'était allumée. Il continua de courir en allant de plus en plus vite. Il vit devant lui que le sol s'était écroulé un peu plus loin. Il accéléra et sauta de l'autre coté. Il vit que le plafond lui tombait dessus. Il leva ses mains mais vit que la magie ne marchait pas. Puis une voix dans son esprit lui dit de prendre son épée. Il la prit et la pointa vers le plafond. Une vague de puissance sortit de l'épée et détruit les pierres en morceaux. Il ne se posa pas de question et fit un geste vers le mur avec son épée. Un grand trou se fit dans celui-ci et il sauta dedans. Il atterrit dans le sable et courut vers Drago qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Arrivé devant celui-ci il lui dit de se coucher, ce que Drago fit. Quelques secondes plus tard le temple explosa.

_- Ainsi donc tu es le roi des atlantes et cette épée est l'une des trois épées légendaires dont Harry avait parlé le jour de la rentrée._

Neville avait ensuite expliquer à Drago ce qui s'était passer dans le temple.

_- Oui mais j'espère qu'il reste encore des descendants des atlantes, je n'aimerais pas être le roi d'un peuple qui n'existe plus, et si on repartait._

_- C'est impossible, la magie ne marche pas dans ce lieu. Je crois bien que nous sommes au Sahara. J'ai entendu dire que la magie ne marchait pas dans une certaine zone et qu'il fallait éviter de s'y promener. J'espère qu'Harry viendra nous chercher. Ca fait quand même 2 jours._

_- Ne t'en fait pas il a promit de venir nous chercher, il faut attendre. N'oublie pas on a tenu bien plus longtemps que sa sans eau ni nourriture._

_- Quelle idée aussi de nous enfermer dans un cachot sans eau ni nourriture pendant 1 mois._

_- Faut le comprendre. On doit se préparer à tout._

_- Heureusement qu'il ne nous ait pas torturé non plus. Elle est belle ta nouvelle épée, je peux la touchée._

Neville passa son épée à Drago qui ressentit une grande douleur. Il passa outre et essaya de soulever l'épée

_- Elle pèse une tonne, se dit-il._

La douleur se fit plus intense et il du lâcher l'épée.

_- Je crois bien que personne ne peut la toucher à par moi_.

- _Et_ _c'est bien normal, c'est toi son unique possesseur et personne ne peut l'utiliser à part toi_, dit une voix derrière eux.

_- C'est pas trop tôt_.

Harry se tenait en effet devant eux. Il portait la même robe blanche et semblait très fatigué.

_- Venez je vous ramène_.

Il les prit par la main et ils atterrirent dans la maison d'harry. Il s'effondra directement sur l'un des canapés et reprenait lentement son souffle.

_- Tu vas bien Harry_ ? demanda Neville.

_- Oui j'ai juste utiliser un peu trop de magie ses temps-ci, c'est tout_.

_- Vous devriez leur dire la vérité seigneur Soluzek._

Devant eux apparut un vieillard. Il portait des lunettes et marchait à l'aide d'une canne.

_- Mais je l'ai fait. Que nous vaut votre présence_.

_- Je suis venu voir le nouveau roi des atlantes, voyons. Je pari que c'est celui-là._

Il examina Drago sous toutes les coutures.

_- A moins que ce soit celui-là,_ rajouta t-il en examinant Neville.

_- C'est bien celui-là, Neville._ _Il porte Veeshan_.

_- Ah oui, cette épée légendaire. Ca ne peut être que lui. Il est plus puissant que l'ancien roi. Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis le bibliothécaire_.

_- Et vous vous appelez ?_ Demanda Drago.

_- Le bibliothécaire_.

_- Il n'a pas de nom et a plus d'un millénaire, ce fut le créateur des livres_. _Vous parlerez après. Suivez-moi_.

Ils sortirent de la maison et allèrent au palais. Il montèrent quelques étages et rentrèrent dans une salle. L'air était lourd à l'intérieur et il faisait très chaud. Drago remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une forgerie. Des centaines de nains était occupé à créer toutes sortes d'armes différentes. Sur le passage d'Harry les nains délaissèrent leur travail et s'agenouillèrent. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une forge plus grande que les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci.

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Drago_, lui dit Harry._ Etant donné que je t'ai brisé ton épée, j'en ai forgé une autre pour toi. Tiens regarde._

Harry fit apparaître une épée qui flotta dans l'air. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit. Il sentit alors l'énorme puissance que possédait cette épée. Il la sortit du fourreau dans laquelle elle était. La lame était d'une lueur bleutée et l'épée semblait toute légère.

_- J'y ai passé 2 jours_, confessa Harry. _C'est épée possède presque toute ma puissance. Elle contient comme élément magique l'une des plumes de la déesse des phénix, Phœnixia, et l'une des griffes du dieu des griffons, Pemios. Je crois que tu as déjà comprit que c'est une épée magique_.

_- Elle est magnifique, et toute cette puissance_.

_- Je crois bien que cette épée peut bien avoir le grade d'épée légendaire_.

_- Je ne saurais comment te remercier Harry._

_- Soit digne de cette épée, cela me suffit. On va retourner à Poudlard, sinon le dirlo va peter un câble. Approchez vous. A bientôt_, rajouta t'il à l'intention du bibliothécaire

Ils disparurent dans un éclair pour réapparaître dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor. Harry s'effondra de nouveau dans le canapé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry_ ?

_- J'ai utilisé trop d'énergie. Ramener Sirius dans le monde des vivants, créer une sphère, l'épée de Drago, tout ce la m'a épuisé. Et pour s'ajouter au lot ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas dormi._

_- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, _lui dit Drago.

_- Je ne pourrais pas dormir. Trop de choses me trottes dans la tête._

Drago et Neville se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête. Neville posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry et celui-ci s'endormit.

_- Je l'amène dans sa chambre_, dit Drago.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et descendit dans la grande salle. Il croisa quelques élèves dans le couloir qui le saluaient ou qui s'écartaient de son chemin. Arriver dans la grande salle, il alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et se servit un bol de céréales. Drago et Neville rentrèrent dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard. Drago alla s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Tous regardèrent la scène avec stupeur. Drago Malefoy s'était assis à la table des Gryffondors, mais en plus à coté d'Harry Potter, son ennemi juré.

_- T'as passé une bonne nuit Harry_ ? Lui demanda Drago.

Aux yeux de tous les élèves de Poudlard, il était clair que Le Survivant allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

_- Oui, je te remercie. Et toi_ ? lui dit le survivant en lui souriant.

Dire que les élèves, et même les professeurs, étaient choqués était un euphémisme. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, les plus grands ennemis que Poudlard ait connu depuis Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, étaient entrain de discuter et de rire ensemble. Il y'avait sûrement un problème quelque part. C'était peut être une blague, qui sait.

Drago parla de technique à l'épée et Neville se rajouta aussi à la conversation en disant que lui et Drago s'étaient entraîné toute la nuit.

_- Sa tombe bien_, leur dit Harry en se replongeant dans son bol de céréales. _Face de serpent a envoyés des soldats pour attaquer l'école. Ils arrivent bientôt_.

Drago et Neville comprirent le message et sortirent sous les yeux éberluer de leurs camarades et de leurs professeurs. Dumbledore et les professeurs se levèrent et voulurent les rattraper mais Harry leur ordonna de s'asseoir.

_- On veut savoir ce qui se passe Harry_, lui dit Dumbledore.

Le Survivant le regarda longuement puis regarda un mur. Il fit un geste vers celui-ci et le mur devint transparent. Ils virent alors ce qui se passait dehors. Drago et Neville était debout devant les portes de l'école et attendaient. Au loin arriva une petite armée composée d'Ogres et de Trolls.

_- On se croirait au cinéma, _dit un élève à haute voix.

Harry sourit puis fit un autre geste. Des baffles apparurent et ils entendirent tout ce qui se passait dehors. Ils entendirent les pas des monstres et Drago et Neville qui parlait entre eux.

_- Ils ne sont pas beaucoup mais ils ont l'air féroces_, dit Drago.

_- On fait un petit pari,_ répondit Neville en souriant. _Celui qui en tue le moins a un gage_.

_- Hum…_ fit Drago penseur. _Sa veut dire qu'il va falloir compter en même temps qu'on les tue_. D'accord, mais on les tue sans magie alors.

_- OK._

Ils se serrèrent la main et firent apparaître leurs épées. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs ennemis.

Un ogre se jeta devant Drago et voulut lui donner un coup de hache mais Drago fut le plus rapide et lui coupa le bras. Il tourna sur lui-même et lui coupa la tête. Neville en avait déjà tué trois. Drago décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et se dirigea à une vitesse surhumaine vers quatre trolls qu'il tua rapidement.

_Drago:5 ; Neville:4._

Neville tua une dizaine d'ogres en utilisant une technique qu'Harry leur avait apprise. Cette technique, _Le lion en cage, _consistait à déployer une grande vitesse en créant une illusion de soit même et à attaquer les opposants par le haut. Cette technique n'était efficace que sur plusieurs adversaires.

_Neville:9 ; Drago:7._

Drago déploya alors sa vitesse de panthère en courses et tua une vingtaine de monstres. Il recommença mais n'en tua qu'une dizaine.

_Drago:36 ; Neville:22_.

Neville fit apparaître un jet de flamme et tua une dizaine de monstre d'un coup.

_- On avait dit sans magie_, cria Drago qui était éloigné de Neville.

_- Ce n'est pas de la magie._

_- Mon cul que c'est pas de la magie, attends tu vas voir_.

Drago posa ses mains sur le sol et un tremblement de terre eut lieu déstabilisent leur ennemi.

Il mit un pied un peu plus loin que l'autre et s'accroupit.(1)

Il mit de la magie dans ses yeux et un peu dans ses jambes et disparut. Du moins c'est ce que les élèves crurent mais quand ils virent les Ogres et les Trolls tomber un par un mort, ils comprirent que c'était Drago qui était en train de les tuer. Drago réapparut à coté de Neville qui le regardait méchamment.

Harry n'avait suivi que la moitié du combat et avait reprit son bol de céréales en comprenant que ce serait terminé quand Drago se déplaça rapidement. Il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment et regarda à l'extérieur par le mur.

Drago et Neville était en train de se chamailler à propos du pari.

Une flèche fut décoché de loin et allait toucher Neville, quand Harry apparut de nulle part et la dévia avec son épée.

_- Vous devriez être plus prudents au lieu de vous battre pour un stupide gage._

_- Désolé, elle venait d'où cette flèche ?_

_- Des elfes noirs. Il y'en a une vingtaine._

Les elfes noirs arrivèrent vers eux épée en main et rapidement. Drago et Neville se mirent en position et Harry fut étonné. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la magie dans leurs épées. Ils firent un geste vers les elfes qui se rapprochait et 10 d'entre eux tombèrent morts. Harry disparut de nouveaux et en tua 5.

_- Partez, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues sur ses terres_, dit-il aux derniers membres du commando spécial.

_- Vous avez tuez nos frères, nous ne partirons pas sans les avoir venger_.

_- Qu'il en soit ainsi, leur répondit Harry._

Il ferma les yeux et quatre d'entre eux tombèrent morts. Le dernier regarda Harry et cela sans trembler.

_- Va dire à ton Roi ce qui s'est passé, dit lui que la prochaine fois, Soluzek ne laissera pas de survivants dans le camp ennemi si il reste l'allier de Voldemort, dit le lui bien. Pars maintenant_.

L'elfe partit en courant et s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite sans jeter un regard en arrière. Harry retourna à l'intérieur du château après avoir demandé à Neville de nettoyer tout cela.

Neville claqua des doigts et tout les corps se consumèrent ne laissons même pas un cendre.

Pendant le reste de la journée ils remarquèrent que les autres élèves les regardaient avec respects. Le soir arriva rapidement. Drago arriva devant la salle commune des Serpentards et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit qu'un élève de sa maison passe pour pouvoir rentrer. Une jeune fille arriva et ouvrit la porte de la salle commune. Drago en profita pour prendre le mot de passe. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et tout les Serpentards, qui étaient présent, se tournèrent vers eux et regardèrent précisément Drago.

_- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça_ ? demanda t-il froidement.

_- Tu oses nous demander pourquoi l'on te regarde comme ça_, répondit Blaise Zabini qui semblait avoir pris sa place de leader. _Tu as pactisé avec Potter, l'ennemi juré du maître et tu oses te représenter dans la salle commune et devant nous. De plus, tu as trahi ton père et la famille Malefoy. Ce qui est arrivé à ta mère est entièrement de ta faute et elle l'a mérité_.

Drago fit un pas pour s'avancer vers Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent devant Blaise, comme pour le protéger et sortir leur baguette.

_- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais ce matin, j'ai tué une cinquantaine d'Ogres et de Trolls_, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. _Alors ce n'est pas deux sorciers de seconde zone ne sachant même pas utiliser leurs baguettes correctement qui m'arrêteront, alors rangez vos baguette si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y'ait de la casse._

Un grand silence se fit et les deux colosses obéirent docilement à Drago, se souvenant très bien du massacre qui s'était produit le jour même.

_- Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'écouter_, reprit Blaise en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers Drago. _C'est moi le nouveau prince des Serpentards et vous me devez tous obéissance._

_- Seulement lorsque David est absent_, corrigea Pansy

Blaise sera encore plus sa baguette. Être ainsi rabaissé devant Drago le mettait hors de lui et il le ferait pleinement payé à Pansy.

_- Je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit contre Pansy_, lui dit Drago qui avait utilisé la legimencie sur lui.

Blaise sera les dents et lui lança un Doloris. Drago disparut en un clin d'œil, réapparu derrière Blaise et l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque.

_- Voldemort vous a promit la puissance et la vie si vous le servez loyalement, mais il vous utilise,_ dit-il en regardant chaque élève dans les yeux._ Il utilisera votre vie pour sauvez la sienne, et toute la puissance qu'il vous a promis, il ne vous la donnera jamais. Vous ne serez que des pions pour lui. Harry peut vous rendre plus puissant, et cela sans rien demander en retour, sauf de ne pas utiliser cette puissance à mauvais escient. Vous pouvez quittez Voldemort et combattre pour un avenir meilleur. Si vous êtes de son coté, vous vendrez votre âme aux ténèbres et nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer lors d'un combat._

_- Oui mais tu as pensé à nos parents, certains d'entres nous peuvent êtres tués par eux, et d'autres ne veulent tout simplement pas mettre en danger leurs familles_, lui répondit un Serpentard.

_- Harry peut vous donnez une protection sûr, à vous et à votre famille. Faîtes moi confiance. Et vos mieux mourir libre, que mourir enchaîné, vous pouvez me croire._

_(1)_La position que neji prend, dans Naruto( un manga que j'adore personnellement et sur lequel je vais "peut être" commencer une fic si j'ai le temps) lorsqu'il va utiliser le style du poing leger, 64 mains de Hakke.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous remerci pour les reviews et je suis dsl pour le retard, à un moment je voulai arété cette fic mais l'envie d'écrire m'est revenu. Je vous remercie encore et je pense au moins fair trois chapitre dans la semaine. sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

ps: lunicorne je suis un homme donc n'écrit plus magrande :-)

Chapitre12

La journée s'annonçait bien. Un magnifique soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, certains élèves profitaient de leur matinée pour se détendre dans le parc de Poudlard.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre, qu'il partageait autre fois avec Crabble, Goyle et d'autres de ses camarades, était vide. Ils avaient tous refuser de dormir dans la même chambre que lui et avait même prévu de le virer, mais après l'évènement de la journée précédente, ils avaient tous fait leur bagages, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre le jeune Malefoy.

Il se leva de son lit et décida de changer la chambre. Les autres lits disparurent, la chambre s'agrandit et son lit aussi, il fit apparaître une grande armoire et un bureau dans le coin de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de changer sa chambre, il alla prendre une douche et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait plus un seul Serpentard dans celle-ci. Soudain il sentit une présence. Une fille de son âge était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre. Lorsqu' elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

_- Bonjour_, lui dit-elle.

_- Salut,_ répondit t-il. _Tu es nouvelle, n'est ce pas_ ?

_- Oui,_ lui dit elle_. Je m'appelle Ambre, enchantée. Je sais déjà qui tu es_.

_- Ohh, je vois que ma réputation me précèdes_.

_- Surtout après ta prestation d'hier._

_- Bon je descends prendre un petit dej', on se verra peut être tout à l'heure._

- _Non, je vais descendre avec toi, moi aussi il faut que je mange_.

Il sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentard ensemble en discutant de ce qui s'était passée la veille.

_- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour apparaître derrière Blaise, il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et il me semble bien avoir vu des scintillements lorsque tu as disparu_

Drago s'arrêta puis il l'a regarda longuement.

- _Tu savais que dans l'air, il y'a une infime partie d'eau_, dit-il en levant un doigt en l'air_. Hier j'ai juste transformer mon corps en infimes particules d'eau pour pouvoir me déplacer d'un point A à un point B._

Lentement son doigt se décomposa et le reste de son corps suivit. Ambre le vit apparaître au bout du couloir.

- _Le premier arrivé dans la grande salle à gagner_, lui dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle en riant et allèrent voir Harry qui était assis à sa table, pensif.

- _Harry, je te présente Ambre_, lui dit Drago.

- _Heureux de faire ta connaissance_, lui dit Harry sans même la regarder et d'un air distrait.

_- Heu…Moi aussi._

_- Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche_, dit Harry.

_- Hein ! De quoi tu parles _? lui demanda Drago.

_- Depuis mon réveil j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment_.

Neville arriva à ce moment là et vint s'asseoir tranquillement au coté d'Harry. Après un petit échange de quelques mots, Drago retourna avec Ambre à la table des Griffondors. Il commença à prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque la gazette du sorcier arriva. Tous les élèves la reçurent, leurs parents avaient jugés nécessaire qu'ils soient tenus au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Neville resta les yeux fixés sur la première page du journal et son expression changea. Harry n'y fit pas attention et regarda lui aussi la première page du journal. En gros titre était écrit « Sainte Mangouste détruit ! ». Selon le journaliste, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Harry compris alors son mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il vu Neville. Sa puissance magique ne cessait d'augmenter légèrement.

_- Alors Longdubat_, lui dit Blaise qui avait lui aussi le journal en main. _J'ai appris qu'il n y avait eu aucun survivant à l'attaque des mangemorts. Pas trop triste, j'espère. Je te l'accorde, il est mieux d'avoir des parents morts que fous._

La puissance de Neville augmenta tout d'un coup et lorsqu'il vu le sourire de Blaise, elle explosa tout d'un coup. Il se jeta sur Blaise avec une grande rapidité et son épée en main. Harry para le coup mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à donner et le fit reculer d'un coup de poing. Drago rejoignit rapidement Harry.

_- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive_, lui demanda t-il.

_- Sa puissance l'a engloutit, il a perdu la raison_.

Drago comprit lorsqu'il vu le regard de Neville. Il semblait fou et prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il ne semblait plus avoir de limite, il avait un regard glaçant et pénétrant, le regard d'un tueur.

_- Laisse moi le tuer_, dit-il.

_- Il n'y est pour rien dans l'attentat qui a tué tes parents_.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- Alors j'irais tout simplement tué Voldemort_, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut à coté de l'entrée de Poudlard puis s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fut violement éjecté en arrière. Harry apparut devant lui.

_- Tu comptes vraiment aller le tuer ?_

_- Laisse moi passer ou je te tuerais._

_- Si tu y vas-tu mourras._

_- Laisse moi passer ou je te tuerais._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller._

_- Alors apprête toi à mourir._

Neville se jeta sur Harry épée en main. Harry ne fit qu'esquiver les attaques du roi des Atlantes.

_- Reprends tes esprits Neville._

_- Je suis le plus puissant, je balaierai tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route._

Il continua à attaquer à Harry qui ne fit qu'esquiver ses attaques puis lui jeta des boules de feu. Harry les esquiva et du parer un sort. Neville apparut derrière lui et faillit lui couper la tête. Harry comprit que son ami voulait vraiment le tuer. Il fit apparaître son épée et attaqua Neville qui para ses attaques. Il fit trembler la terre et réattaqua Neville, le blessant au bras. Neville sauta dans les airs et son épée s'allongea et devint élastiques. Il attaqua Harry à distances en espérant pouvoir le toucher. Ses attaques furent dévastatrices, mais à chaque fois Harry les évitait. Il envoya ensuite une vague d'énergie sur Harry qui les para avec son épée. Le combat se déroula dans les airs et devint de plus en plus violent. Harry prit le dessus et entaillait Neville partout. Celui-ci recula et envoya une boule de feu noir sur Harry qui ne pu l'esquiver. Il se consuma en tombant lentement sur le sol et disparut dans les flammes.

_- Tu as reçu mon Tamaguyade( flammes bleus d'une température presque inégalable) plein fouet, personne ne peut en réchapper._

Puis il éclata d'un rire sinistre et puissant. Il sentit ensuite une main poser sur son dos. Harry se trouvait derrière lui et sa main brillait. Dessus était dessiné une rune.

_- N'oublie pas que je maîtrise aussi le feu, si tu avais utiliser l' Amaterasu ( flammes noir qui consument tout ce qu'elles touchent sans laisser de trace et ne s'éteignent pas) , je serais peut être mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

Neville voulut lui donner un coup mais il ne put bouger.

_- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?_

_- Je t'ai apposé une rune de paralysie, n'essaie pas de la briser, tu perdrais des forces pour rien._

Il dessina ensuite une rune sur le dos de Neville et le transperça avec son épée. La rune se mit à briller. Puis Neville tomba à terre. Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le prit dans ses bras.

Neville sanglotait légèrement et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_- Et dire que j'y étais presque, j'allais les sauver… j'y étais presque._

_- Que veux tu dire par là._

Neville renifla.

_- J'avais étudié leur maladie et avait mis au point un antidote… j'y étais presque_, murmura t-il avant de tomber, inconscient.

_- Maître, tout ces biens passé, l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste à été un succès total._

_- Cette diversion n'aura servie à rien Potter n'aurait pas essayé de m'empêcher de prendre cette épée et ce grimoire, je viens de le comprendre. En tout cas ce grimoire est très passionnant, dès demain, je possèderais la magie la plus puissante, la magie Arcanique._

La vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours, Neville avait été soigné et se reposait à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait eu sa crise. Les élèves étaient en cours de Duel tous réunies pour qu'Harry puisse constater leur progrès. Remus et Sirius n'y était pas aller de main morte. Tous les élèves avaient réussi le programme que Harry leur avait prévu pour les deux semaines. Drago vint voir Harry à la fin du cours et ils décidèrent d'aller voir comment se portait Neville.

- _Harry_, dit Drago._ Je voudrais que tu fasses d'Ambre ta disciple_.

- _Et pourquoi donc? Aurais-tu repéré chez elle un talent quelquconque?.  
_

_- Elle a su voir les scintillement d'eau lorsque je me suis téléporté grace à mon élément et ce matin pendant un moment je n'ai pas senti sa présence jusqu'à ce que le la voit dans le canapé._

_- Et pourquoi ne serait-elle pas la tienne ?_

_-Et bien, je pense que ce serait mieux si c'était toi son professeur, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas capable d'enseigner à quelqu'un, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience tu sais. Et puis comme ça c'est toi qui te tape tout le boulot._

_- Sympa, de toute façon je comptais former d'autre personne, mais mon choix n'est pas encore fait. Et Ambre est assez doué d'après ce que j'ai vu._

_- Tu pourras donc la former ?_

_- Oui, mais commence à lui apprendre certains trucs, je ne pourrais pas créer un autre monde avant noël, au moins._

-_ Sinon comment se portes Neville ?_

_- Il devrait se réveiller d'ici demain. En tout cas cela aura été une bonne expérience pour lui, il sera désormais capable de faire appel à toute sa puissance et la maîtriseras convenablement, il sera aussi plus sage et réfléchi. C'est le cadeau que Mère à fait à tout ceux qui ont réussi à surmonter leurs puissance_.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'Infirmerie et y retrouvèrent Neville en train de s'étirer.

- _Je vois que tu t'es vite rétabli_, lui dit Harry.

- _Combien de temps ai-je dormi? _demanda Neville.

- _Deux jours_.

-_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais du me controler._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, aller vient c'est l'heure du diner et je suis sur que tu as une faim de loup._

Ils sortirent tout les trois de l'infirmerie et prirent la direction de la grande salle. Arrivé devant celle-ci Drago s'arrêta ce qui surprit les deux autres.

-_ Je viens juste de m'en rappeller_, dit-il. _Harry t'a dis que tu comptais prendre d'autres disciples en plus dAmbre, je n'y pas fait attetion sur le moment mais j'aimerais savoir qui._

- _Et bien pour l'instant il y'a la jeune Weasley, Ginny et Luna Lovegood. Elles ont du potentiel._

Puis il ouvrit la grande porte. Ce qu'ils virents les surprirent plus qu'autre choses. Toutes les maisons était mélangés sur les quatres tables et l'ambiance était joyeuses. Seul un petit groupe de Serpentards dont Blaise fesait parti semblait ne pas approuver l'idée de se mélangés et était resté à l'écart.

- _Et bien Drago, tu as réussi la mission que je t'avais confié à ce que je vois_, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago se gratta le crâne.

- _Sa n'a pas été bien dur il suffisait de faire une démonstration de mes nouveaux pouvoirs et un discours digne d'une élection présidentielle_, répondit-il.

Ils sourirent à la réponse de Drago et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture!!!

**Chapitre 13**

Le mois d'Octobre venait de commencer depuis deux semaines deja. Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Neville. Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée dans Poudlard, il était venu dans cette salle. IL regarda Neville a sa droite. Il était plongés dans un livre qu'il lui avait préter et qui concernait les différentes formes de l'Ancienne magie. Depuis l'attaque de Ste Mangouste et la mort de ses parents, qui datait maintenant de presque un mois, le jeune homme avait repritgout a la vie. Le malheureux accident qui avait suivi lui avait permit d'obtenir un controle total sur sa puissance. Il profitait de sa jeunesse avec Drago et n'en ratait pas une pour faire du charme au jeunes filles de Poudlard. Il se vantait du fait qu'aucune fille ne lui résistait, mais une scene avait bien fait rigoler Drago qui n'arretait pas d'en profiter pour le chicaner ou pour le mettre mal a l'aise lorsqu'Ambre était présente ou dans son périmètre de vue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Neville venait de terminer sa conversation avec une fille de 5eme année à Serdaigle. Elle avait feint avoir du mal avec ses cours de Métamorphoses et Neville, ayant bien compris ses intentions et sachant qu'aucun Serdaigle n'avait du mal avec un cours, avait bien sur proposer de l'aider en lui donnant des cours particuliers apres les cours. Apres avoir donner le lieu du rendez vous et l'heure a la jeune fille, il partit rejoindre ses trois camarades et amis qui n'était autre que Drago, Ambre et Harry.

- _Alors tu la vois quand?_ lui demanda Dago.

- _Samedi après-midi,_ lui répondit Neville.

- _Mais samedi tu dois passer l'aprem' avec moi,_ s'indigna le blond. _Tu m'as promis de me rendre service, tu te souviens? Tu passes l'aprem avec moi, Amanda et sa copine._

_- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Y'a pas moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle vienne sans sa copine._

Drago savait bien que quoi qu'il fasse Neville allait l'abondonner, maintenant qu'il avait un rendez vous avec une belle jeune fille, il n'allait pas gacher ce rendez vous là pour en avoir un autre avec une fille inintérressante.

- _Sale lacheur...Harry s'il te plait..._

_- Il en ait hors de question Drago je te l'ai deja dit._

_- Fait un effort pour mon bien, je te le demande. En plus tu n'es pas obliger de la draguer ou de lui parler._

_- Drago sa ne m'intéresse pas._

Drago tenta encore de convaincre Harry pendant que Neville lanca un sourire charmeur a une bandes de jeunes filles qui passait par là et qui partit en gloussant. Il fallait dire que les trois jeunes hommes avait beaucoup de charme et était au coeur des discussions de toute les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Ils avaitent meme été classé dans la liste des mecs les plus désirés à Poudlard.Ambre regarda Neville avant de grogner.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a? _lui demanda t-il.

- _Drago et toi etes pathetiques vous charmez toutes ces filles pour vous les mettre dans la poche et..._

-_ Mais tu sais bien qu'on est pas sérieux avec elle_, lui répondit Drago.

- _Justement, elles ne le savent pas par contre. Neville combien as-tu de rencard cette semaine?_

- _Heu...seulement trois je crois_.

- _Trois, vous abusez, franchement vous etes décevant, Harry est le seul a ne pas en profiter et heureusement parce que sinon il pourrait facilement vous voler vos "proies"._

Neville se rapprocha d'Ambre en la regardant sensuellement.

- _Tu as peur que l'on joue a ce petit jeu avec toi aussi? _lui demanda t-il. _Aurais-tu peur que je réussisse a faire de toi une de ces filles que je me met dans ma poche...comme tu dis.._

Il lui avait murmurer dans l'oreille et elle ne tarda pas à rougir au ton de sa voix chaude et douce. Un moment de silence suivit sa phrase et il ne tarda pas à exploser de rire.

- _T'en fait pas Ambre, pour moi tu es intouchable, au meme prix que Luna, Ginny et Hermione. Il est impossible que je te drague un jour._

A cette phrase Ambre vit rouge et se rapprocha dangereusement de Neville.

- _Donc pour toi je suis innaprochable.Tu me trouve repoussante, c'est ca?_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, il reculait en levant les bras et en tentant d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _Non je voulais dire que...vous etes mes amies toi, Luna et Ginny et... je veux dire pour moi vous etes...heu...mes amies quoi et..._

Il ne put reculer d'avantage car il se trouvait dos au mur. Il vit qu'Ambre se rapprochait toujours aussi dangereusement de lui. Elle ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le poussa contre le mur qui disparut magiquement et il se retrouva avec une Ambre toute souriante qui le tenait fermement par les épaules et qui était assis sur lui, les jambes écartés. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait fait apparaitre un faux mur derrière lui.Il ne put s'empecher de rougir en voyant dans quel position ils étaient. Ses yeux glissèrent inoxerablement vers le décolté que portait la jeune fille qui le remarqua aussitot lorsqu'elle le vit rougir encore plus. Elle eut un sourire coquin et approcha doucement ces lèvres des siennes, jusqu'à l'embrasser. Elle remua légèrement le bassin pour faire monter l'esxitation du jeune homme et rompit leur baiser.

- _Alors tu me trouves toujours repoussante?_

_- Non j'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais..._

_- T'en veux encore hein?_lui demanda t'elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Neville ne répondit pas et la regarda de son regard brulant de désir.

-_ J'étais pas sérieuse Nev'._

Elle se releva et s'appretait à partir en cours, la sonnerie approchant.

- _Maintenant tu vois quel effet tu fais à ces filles. Drago je t'attend devant la salle,_ leur dit elle avant de partir en cours.

Neville se releva et regarda la direction dans laquelle elle était partie d'un air perdu.

- _Alors là, elle t'a bien piégé mon vieux, t'es carrément entrain de baver,_ ricana le jeune Malefoy.

- _La ferme_, répondit méchamment Neville avant de partit dans la direction opposé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin Flash-Back ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry souria en repensant à ce moment, il fallait dire que la jeune Rogue avait beaucoup de caractère et était très attirante. Neville avait arété de la considéré comme une amie depuis ce jour là et ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle. Mais ça, évidemment, personne ne le savait et le fait qu'il puisse ressentir de l'attirance pour elle l'avait un peu mis mal à l'aise. Donc à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il béguayait comme pas possible et perdait tout ces moyens.

Drago lui n'avait aucun problème et avait un grand nombre de conquete, Ginny Weasley y compris. Ils étaient sortit ensemble 1semaine et ce fut la relation la plus longue que Drago ait jamais eut. Il avait essayer de rompre de la manière la plus douce possible contrairement à ses habitudes.

Harry ne prétait pas beaucoup d'intérets à ce genre de chose, bien au contraire. Il refusait les demandes de rendez-vous des filles, était insensible à tout les moyens qu'elles employait pour le faire tomber. Harry avait meme dut faire appel à une elfe pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour sa petite amie, mais l'idée (de Drago comme par hasard!!!) avait été très mauvaise. L'elfe l'avait pris au mot et avait parfaitement jouer le role de la petite amie, trop parfaitement meme. Lorsqu'elle fut arriver dans la grande salle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et commenca à l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se mit meme à enlever sa ceinture et défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Harry avait du lui parler elfique pour lui ordonner d'arreter, la grande salle n'étant pas fait pour ce genre de choses, surtout lorsqu'elle était remplit. Lorsqu'ils s'était ensuite expliquer ensemble, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle croyait bon de donner une preuve de leur union et elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Cela avait bien fait rire Drago aussi.

Les élèves avaient faits beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'Harry était leur prof. Tout les groupes sous sa tutelle évoluait rapidement et leur niveau en duel était acceptable, bien qu'insuffisant. Les serpentards était de moins en moins méchants et s'intégraient petit à petit dans les groupes d'élèves des autres maisons. Harry avait donc demander au professeur Dumbledore de créer une salle ou tout les élèves de maison différente pouvait se regrouper pour discuter ou travailler ensemble. L'idée d'une salle commune à tout les élève avait plu au Directeur, qui avait lui aussi constater les changements de rapport entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons, qui ne tarda pas à donner la permission à Harry de créer la salle, pensant qu'un élève ferait mieux que lui pour la décoration. Harry avait donc fait la salle au première étage du chateau et avait demandé à Drago et Neville de participer. Il avait créer une pièce de la taille de la grande salle et peint dans un mélange des quatres couleurs principales de Poudlard : le rouge, le vert, le bleu et le jaune. Il avait placé plusieurs canapés et fauteuils un peu partout et en avait profité pour aménager un petit coin rien que pour eux. Des tables pour étudier étaient placer dans un petit coin et dans un autre se trouvait un petit bar ou un elfe de maison avait été posté pour s'occuper de servir des boissons.

Lorsque la salle fut ouvert aux élèves, ils avaient vite trouvés leur place et Ginny et Luna venaient souvent se poser avec Harry, Drago, Neville et Ambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny et Luna rentrèrent dans la salle que le directeur avait nommé le foyer, et elles rejoignirent Harry et ses amis, après que celui-ci leurs ait fait signe d'approcher. Elles se posèrent sur les fauteuils confortablement et Harry commenca la conversation.

-_ Alors comment vous trouvez le foyer?_ demanda t-il.

- _C'est bien, je dirais meme très bien,_ répondit Luna._ La déco ne favorise aucune maison et on a tous l'impression d'être égaux ici. Le directeur a eu une bonne idée._

_- Oui mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour nous parler du foyer que tu nous appelés, je me trompe?_ rajouta Ginny.

-_ Non pas du tout, enfaite je voulais vous faire une proposition. Vous faites parties de ces personnes qui n'ont pas hésités à m'accompagner au ministère pour me soutenir et, qui plus est, vous vous démarquer des autres en cours, vous etes les cinquime année les plus doués que j'ai. Donc j'ai décidés de vous donner des cours particuliers. Vous etes d'accord?_

- _Ouais, pourquoi pas_, répondit Luna. _Je suis sur que tu as plein de choses à nous apprendre. Après tout ton niveau est très élevé. Et je suis sur que c'est toi qui as appris à ces deux là à se battre et à devenir plus fort. Je suis partante._

_- Je suis aussi d'accord mais Hermione et Ron..._

_- Ne pense pas à eux pour l'instant, pense plutot à toi._

_- Et bien...ok._

Harry souria.

-_ Bien je m'occuperais de Luna et Neville s'occuperas de toi Ginny. Drago a déja commencer à donner des cours à Ambre. Vous en etes encore à la magie sans baguette?_

_- Ouais,_ répondit Drago. _Elle apprends les bases pour l'instant._

_- Ok. Donc Nev' tu lui apprends la magie sans baguette pour l'instant et moi je ferais de meme avec Luna. Ensuite quand elle seront toutes les trois au meme niveau, je verrais ce qu'on fera._

Le silence se fit et Ginny ne put s'empecher de se retenir d'avantage.

- _Tu es bien la fille du professeur Rogue?_ demanda t-elle à Ambre.

- _Ouais, je m'appelle Jenny Ambre Rogue. Ambre est mon deuxieme prénom mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle comme ça._

- _Ok. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es là, le professeur Rogue est plus sympa. Il a pas engueuler une seule fois un Gryffondor et en plus maintenant il sourit un peu plus._

En effet, Rogue avait arrété de favoriser les Serpentard, sa couverture d'espion étant tombé à l'eau. Il avait alors suivi les conseils d'Harry et avait cessé d'enlever des points injustement aux autres maisons et de favoriser la sienne. De plus, le faite qu'Ambre porte le meme nom de famille que lui avait soulevé beaucoup de questions mais personne n'osait les lui poser de peur de se mettre le prof de potions à dos.Ambre éclata de rire et discuta avec Ginny et Luna, heureuse de se faire deux nouvelles amies.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, pendant que Neville s'amusait à faire voler sa plume un peu partout. Il eut soudain une vision de Voldemort et rouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard.  
On avait pas entendu parler du mage noir depuis l'attaque de Ste Mangouste et personne ne savait ce qu'il fesait à part Harry. Il savait que le mage noir lisait le livre concernant la magie Arcanique et que, grace à sa lecture, sa puissance et ses connaissances augmentaient grandement. De plus, il était en train d'apprendre cette magie à certains de ses mangemorts, leur fesant perdre leur humanité et controlant leurs esprits pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'échappe et ne décide de devenir un seigneur des ténèbres cherchant à servir sa propre cause. Voldemort était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir put garder son esprit et cela n'était pas étranger au fait qu'il possédait Ténebra, l'une des épées légendaires.  
Le fait qu'il apprenne à controler sa puissance grandissante avait laissé un peu de repos aux combattants de la lumière, mais apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé de revenir à l'action et allait frappés un bon coup.  
Harry souria au fait qu'il aurait un peu d'action ce soir.

- _Nev',_ dit-il, sortant son ami de son occupation. _Sa te dirait d'avoir un peu d'action ce soir?_

Nev' souria aussi en comprenant ce que voulait dire son ami.

- _Tu veux que j'aille chercher Drago?_ demanda t-il.

- _Ouais,je vous attend dans la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor._

¤¤¤¤¤¤ _Dans une contrée en France, au meme moment_ ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une jeune fille se tenait dans sa chambre, face à la fenetre et regardant la pluie tomber dans le parc entourant son école. Elle soupira en repensant à son été et à ce qu'elle avait découverte avant de retourner à Beaubatons. Apprendre qu'elle descendait d'une si grande sorcière l'avait étonnés, mais en plus qu'elle était son héritière. Elle sourit en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec elle. Ce fut vraiment impressionnant et déroutant d'apprendre autant de choses.Un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son regard. Elle plissa un peu plus les yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir l'ombre qui se déplacait dehors et venait en direction de l'école. Un éclair zébra alors le ciel et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit une centaine de personne habiller d'une robe noir avec une capuche. Elle se mit à paniquer. Elle lisait assez les journaux pour savoir que ces hommes étaient des mangemorts et qu'ils étaient très dangereux. Les élèves devaient dormir à cette heure là et les aurors n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Elle décida alors à aller voir sa directrice pour la mettre au courant. Elle sortit de sa chambre et couru le plus rapidement possible en direction du bureau. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite, elle se transforma en lynx et accéléra sa course. Arriver devant le bureau de sa directrice, elle reprit son apparence humaine et rentra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine d'en demander la permission. Elle vit alors que madame Maxime n'était pas seule. Trois hommes habillés de robe blanche éclatante se tenait devant son bureau. Ils avaient eu aussi une capuche. L'un d'eux se tourna vers elle et elle put voir que son visage semblait etre caché par les ténèbres. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le vit pas, elle put sentir son regard la détailler et s'attarder sur elle. Elle ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette personne l'attirait. Mme Maxime se racla la gorge et la jeune fille se rappela de la cause de sa visite nocturne.

- _Mme Maxime, dehors y'a des mangemorts, ils sont une centaines et ils se dirigent vers l'école._

- _Je sais,_ répondit Mme Maxime. _Ces trois personnes m'ont déjà prévenus, miss._

-_ Il y'a en vérité la plus grande partie des troupes de Voldemort, _leur dit l'un des hommes présents. _Voldemort ne se montrera que quand l'école sera sous son controle. Il faut que vous quittiez l'école au plus vite._

_- Cela est hors de question,_ répondit Mme Maxime. _Nous ne fuirons pas devant des sales mangemorts._

_- Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour vous, l'honneur de votre école ou la vie de vos élèves._

Mme Maxime leva les yeux. Sur le mur au dela de la porte d'entrée de son bureau se trouvait un blason, celui de Beaubatons. Deux baguette était entrecroiséss. D'une d'entre elle sortait un aigle et de l'autre un faucon. En dessous du blason était écrit un slogan " _Ne fuis jamais dans l'adversité_ ".

- _Vous savez, j'ai tellement vécu pour cette école, donné tant de ma vie pour elle. Je ne la donnerais pas aussi facilement à des mangemorts. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à forcer mes élèves à rester ici alors qu'ils seront en danger._

_- Mme Maxime, vous ne pouvez sacrifier votre vie pour cette école..._

_- Laisse tomber Nev'. Justement, cette école..c'est sa vie. Nous nous occuperons de vos élèves Mme Maxime._

_- Bien, pendant ce temps je vais demander aux professeurs de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Messieurs j'ose espérer que vous prendrez soin de mes élève._

Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- _Miss Thompson, suivez ces messieurs et aidez les à regrouper tout les élèves._

Mme Maxime les mit ensuite à la porte. Neville enleva alors sa capuche suivit de Drago. Harry garda la sienne et ses amis évitèrent de lui poser des questions, sachant qu'il avait ses propres raisons.

- _Bien on fait quoi maintenant?_ demanda Neville.

- _Il y'a trois bataillons de mangemorts qui vont arriver de chaque coté de l'école pour l'encercler. La fille va nous montrer les chambres ou se trouvent les éléves. Lorsque nous les auront réunis, nous allons sortir par l'arrière de l'école. Vous vous occuperez d'éliminer les mangemorts pour nous frayez un chemin pendant que moi je protégerais les élèves._

Ses deux amis aquiesçèrent et Harry se tourna ensuite vers la fille.

- _Miss Thompson, ce que je vais faire va peut etre vous paraitre bizarre, mais cela nous permettra de travailler plus rapidement._

Il prit alors son visage entre ses deux mains.

- _Vous avez de belles défenses mentales,_ lui dit-il. _Veuillez les abaissez je vous prie._

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et il lu quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

La jeune fille se sentit genée mais fut rassuré lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lisait que quelques souvenirs précis. Il prenait les images des lieux ou se trouvaient les chambres. Elle fut surtout surpris qu'il utilise cette technique. Son ancetre lui en avait déjà parler, mais ne lui avait pas enseigner la pratique, pensant que c'était trop tot.  
Elle vit l'homme avec sa capuche la prendre dans ses bras et le décor s'effacer pour le laisser place qu'a des flammes. Les flammes disparurent et ils se retrouverent dans le dortoir ou se situaient les chambres des filles.  
Harry lui donna l'ordre de les réveiller de n'importe quelle maniere pendant que lui lancait quelques sorts. Les filles se réveillèrent et certaines furent un peu troublés de voir un homme dans leurs dortoirs, mais le furent encore plus lorsqu'elles virent qu'il les voyait en petites tenues. Elles s'empresserent de s'habiller et d'aider leur camarade dans sa tache de réveiller toutes les filles. Lorsqu'on leur expliqua la situation, elles furent terrifiés et voulurent préparer leur bagages qu'elles trouvèrent déjà prets, grace aux sorts d'Harry. Elles sortirent alors des chambres pour suivre Harry dans un dédal de couloir. Il allait tellement vite qu'il semblait connaitre l'école comme si il y avait vécu des années. Mais une des filles comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers deux grandes puissances magiques qui n'était autre que celle de ses amis.  
Ils rejoignirent vite Drago et Neville qui s'étaient occupés des garcons, et qui les attendaient tous devant un grand mur situé à l'arrière de l'entrée de l'école.

- _Des que je vous le dirai, vous allez tous courirent jusqu'à le grand enclos ou se déroule vos cours d'études des créatures magiques. Vous n'irez nulle part d'autre et veillez à ne jamais vous arretez si vous tenez à la vie_, dit il des qu'ils furent tous regroupés.

- _Bon on est prets_, annonca Drago.

- _Des que tu le sens on y va,_ ajouta Neville.

Harry souffla un grand coup et rentra dans une sorte de méditation. Son aura apparut, blanche et bercé de fil d'or et d'argent. Il leur fit alors un signe de tête et ils défoncèrent le mur. Drago et Neville partir en premier vers le bataillon de mangemorts poser de leur coté. Il commencèrent le combat en envoyant des sorts. Des mangemorts tombèrent et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent rapidement leurs épées. Les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes leur lancant qu'ils évitèrent ou parèrent avec leurs épées. Drago tapa de sa paume le sol qui se mit à trembler violamment pendant que Neville, d'un geste de la main, leur envoya une vague de flamme. Pendant que les mangemorts brulait ou essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers les flammes, Drago et Neville commencèrent chacun à réciter une longue incantation. Un cercle d'or se forma sous leur pieds et deux formes apparurent à leur coté. L'une d'elles était celle d'un homme avec un tatouage sur toute la face gauche du visage, des cheveux rouges flamboyant, tout comme son regard, attaché en catogan. Il était habillé avec un simple short en cuir et un débardeur de la meme matière. Il avait un air rebelle et farouche.L'autre était une femme avec des cheveux bleus, elle n'avait qu'un tatouage en forme de lune sur son front. Ses yeux était d'un bleu clair profond et elle portait une fine robe courte.

- _Dame Ondine, Sir Efreet,_ dit simplement Neville en serrant un peu plus le manche de son épée.

Puis les quatres personnes se lancèrent sur les mangemorts.

Harry de son coté avait ordonné aux élèves de courir en direction de l'enclos. Les élèves coururent alors sur le champ de bataille. Un chemin de flamme avait été créer pour qu'ils le suive. Le spectacle fut très impressionnant pour les élèves, inhabitués à voir de si grandes démonstrations de magie et combat à l'épée. Neville et Drago n'utilisait pas un seul sort et se contentait juste d'attaquer les mangemorts, les deux esprits assurant leurs defenses. Pendant leur combat ils ne purent s'empecher de discuter, ou plutot de se disputer à cause de Drago.

- _Allez Nev',_ dit-il en plantant son épée dans le ventre d'un mangemort pendant qu'il le poussait d'un coup de pied pour pouvoir retirer sa lame. _Avoue qu'elle te plait Ambre._

- _De quoi tu parles,_ répliqua le brun en cassant le bras d'un mangemort.

- _Allez te fou pas de moi, on est pote après tout, tu peux me le dire. En tout cas je suis sur que lui plait._

_- C'est vrai?_ lui demanda t-il en s'arretant.

Drago lanca le poignard qu'il avait attaché autour de sa cuisse dans la direction de Neville et le mangemort derrière lui se le prit dans la tête. Le blond se retourna ensuite vers Efreet qui s'amusait à carboniser un mangemort petit à petit.

- _Ouais mais rappel ton invocation à l'ordre, sa fait un moment qu'il te protège plus._

Harry, lui, avait disparu de la vue des élèves qui continuèrent à avancer vers l'enclos. Soudain un mangemort se placa devant le groupe et leur lanca un sort, qui ne rencontra qu'une barrière invisible. Le mangemort s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, une plaie sur son torse, preuve qu'il avait été transpersé par une lame. Les élèves arrivèrent rapidement dans l'enclos, Harry atterissant devant eux et formant une rune, graver dans le sol. Il l'activa et ils disparurent tous pour réaparaitre dans une énorme salle. Au moment ou il allait partir pour chercher Drago et Neville, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il se retourna et fit face à Jessica. Comprenant sa question muette il aquiesca et il disparurent tout les deux. Ils réapparurent devant Beaubatons, bien que dans une zone un peu éloigné. Drago et Neville apparurent à leur coté, essouflés et en sueur.

- _Il faut aller chercher Mme Maxime et les professeurs_, leur dit la jeune fille.

- _Je pense qu'il est déja trop tard,_ lui répondit Harry en regardant le petit chateau au loin.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir que le chateau commencait à s'effondrer pour ne laisser place qu'à des ruines.Ce jour là fut un jour qui marqua l'histoire du monde de la magie, le jour ou Beaubatons, l'école de magie française, fut détruit.

Reviews et à la prochaine


End file.
